TiThE Arc : Armies of the Witch King
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Continuing the story in Time is the Enemy. To Get Back the ability to choose the Witch King needs an army, and there is more to thie retrival than they believe. BanCentric. I own nuts. Please r&r and enjoy the story. Pure adventure. T for violence n lang.
1. Toshiki's Journey

The is the continued story of the Time is the Enemy Arc (TiThE Arc). Do you think I should combine it with the earier arc?? Thechinically this is the 4th independent post of the series with Time is the Enemy (6 chapters), A Chibi interlude or Help Chibi's Hijacked my story as a comic chapter, followed by an M rated story in "In The Jackal's den." The main arc will be kepy T rated. This has a Toshiki POv in it, but the central figues are Ban and Ginji, make no mistake - whoever Ban/Ginji may tale as lovers the cenrtal bond in the GetBackers is and in my book will always be Ban and Ginji. Its fun for me cause I got 2 seperate stories going - one with them as soul-brothers-nonsexual and another with them as soul-mates/lovers. Fiding it fun keeping in seperate.

Anyway Enjoy and please dont forget to review... LOVE reviewers they keep us writing.

/

With the Brain Trust no long an acting interfering force the Limitless fortress was no longer as dangerous a place as it used to be. The Hell Night took stock of his surroundings as he patrolled the halls of the Fortress. Sure the bastards of the Beltline still attacked , but they were uncoordinated, ravaging dogs rather then packs of deadly wolves. MakubeX was no longer a major target for assassination. He had begun to work with that blond professor chick to ensure the continuance of the Limitless Fortress without interference of others. Truly independent virtual programs were beyond Toshiki, he would focus on what he knew.

His buzzer went off. MakubeX was calling him, as he raced off his senses stretched feeling nothing unwarranted in the Chi of the fortress, he actually began running faster. Nowadays incidents outside the fortress seemed to be much more dangerous.

"Toshiki, Jubei, Emishi I am glad you are here. It seems that Miss Hevn has a job that she's like some of you on in." MakubeX informed the small group as they gathered before the huge banks of computers.

"Hmmm our main task is to protect you, not play errand boys" Jubei said flatly.

"Come now, I have Teshimine and Sakura here for protection, they have no desire to leave. And things aren't so bad here that I need so many bodyguards." The computer genius said with a faint smile. "Beside you all know that, if you weren't out there, I'd never hear the end of your complaints if you missed out on something interesting."

"True, true" Emishi said in his irrelevant manner. "So what's the job, what's the job, be super-models, recover lost kittens? Find Jubei lost sense of humor." BASH!! the bloody joker was rammed into a wall.

"No horsing around the the computers children!!" Sakura admonished softly. "Anyway not all of you need to go. Its more for backup and broad shoulders than anything – according to Miss Hevn."

"Huh??"

"Well" MakubeX said with a smile, "It seems that the GetBackers have been hired to retrieve some idols that have been stolen from India. I think there are 18 idols and their weight collectively more then half a ton. So they literally need help to lift and move the idols once they find it. According to Miss Hevn, Shido and Kazuki are off on another assignment- so she asked me if I could get one or two of you to volunteer, else knowing Midou-san, Ginji-san will end up doing all the carrying – but this is not a job you have to do."

"I'm old... bad back you know." Emishi said with a laugh. Jubei had no wish to get involved if Kazuki was not on the team.

"I'll go." Toshiki said easily.

"Huh! Really, I thought Jubei might go to help the Lightning Emperor but I didn't really expect you to volunteer Toshiki, you have never seemed to like the two."

Toshiki not really sure how to respond to that just shrugged, "I'll go to the Honky Tonk then"

As the young man walked off, the 4 exchanged glances, then went about their own business.

--/

"Hevn, come on there is heavy lifting involved in this, you cant expect 30 of the take." Ban and Hevn had been at it for the last 15 minutes, this was one battle that Ban Midou had NEVER even come close to winning.

"Its my rightful fee as a professional negotiator, you can take it or leave it Ban-kun."

"And they call me a witch," Ban muttered under his breathe in disgust.

The bell tinkled and Toshiki walked in, "Ginji-san, Midou-sama, I have come to assist in your task, MakubeX has sent me."

"Palm-tree boy, you realize that this job is mainly heavy lifting from what Hevn says, however knowing her we will be heavy lifting while running for our-lives." Ban said his eyes narrowed on the young man that had just walked in the door.

"Toshiki, hey you are joining us for this mission – that's great." Ginji said greeting the ex-Fugu with enthusiasm.

"Well buys you need to remember to claim the full fee, you need to recover the 15 stone idols and the 3 golden ones. The gold idols are small so you will probably have to do a little more searching for them."

"Who else is joining us Hevn-san?" Ginji asked

"Mr. No-brakes will act as your transporter. Unfortunately the Jackal and lady Poison are on another mission, so Ban will have to sleep alone." Hevn said with a smirk at the Jagan user.

Ban, who was not inclined to let Hevn win twice in a row, pulled his glasses down his nose with his middle finger, and very slowly opened deep blue eyes, looking straight at the negotiator. Unfolding himself from his seat, his jacket casually over his left shoulder, with the sensuousness of the serpent, stalked straight up to the shocked coordinator. He deliberately licked his lips, and said softly, "Do I really seem like a man, who ever HAS to sleep alone, Hevn dear?."

As Hevn's caught he breathe with wide eyes, Ban gestured to his partners, and with a satisfied smirk strolled out. Ginji shooting Hevn an apologetic look, glad Masaki had not been around to witness that, he grabbed Toshiki's arm and dragged him after the Jagan User.

Hevn recovering her ability to breathe turned to Paul with a troubled look, "Paul since when has Ban-kun been this appealing? It is not my imagination is it, Ban-kun has he really, really changed, why has he changed like this Paul?"

The papers perpetually in Paul's hands lowered just a fraction, equally troubled eyes met Hevn's, "I wish I knew Hevn, I wish I knew." The papers raised again to signal the end of that conversation.

--/--

The GetBackers team traveled to the ore mines where the statues were being housed. Riding with no-breaks was a breeze. The trip was relatively uneventful, with Toshiki riding shot gun while Ban and Ginji chilled in the trailer area, enjoying the treat of uninterrupted sleep in secure hammocks.

"Ban-chan, why would someone steal statues" Ginji asked as they made their way down the winding mines. The guards at the mine opening posing no threat what-so-ever would wake up in a day or two with blinding headaches.

" Lots of reasons Ginji, some have historic, artistic or even just sentimental value. These statues are Hindu though, that means they have probably been 'invoked', Hindus use statues as a focus of spiritual energy."

"Ya I have heard that Hindus have a lot of strange animal gods, strange rituals." Toshiki observed

"Prejudiced much?" Ban said. "Hinduism is the oldest living religion on earth, sure they have myths and legends by the millions, but if the philosophy, the core of the religion, was not solid and deep – it would not have survived and thrived in spite of all threats. Their holy books the Vedas and Bhagavath Gita has some deep shit. Hindu's believe that all life is connected and having many god forms are fine, as the source of the connection, of the energy that powers everything is one God, who is literally everywhere. My family have always respected them, most Hindu's believe that whatever you believe in is fine as everything is God and what you do is more important than what you believe, so they have sheltered many witches in history."

"You sure know a lot Ban-chan" Ginji said admiringly. Ban shrugged.

The trio, hushed up and crept forward, as they saw the tunnel was opening up into a huge craven. 15 dark black statues each about 2 feet high were arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. Guards with sub-machine guns stood around the statues, looking bored. There was no sign of the golden statues.

Sensing no great threat, the 3 strolled into the room, even with machine guns and flame throwers going off, the fight was predictable. Chi blows, electricity and snake-bites took care of the guards in less then 20 seconds.

Ban and Toshiki were checking the unconscious bodies for the leader to question, while Ginji went to check out the idols. "Hey Ban – check his out – these idols all look pretty cool, there is something about them..."

"GINJI, don't touch that." Ban leapt towards his partner, his instincts were screaming.

Too late - the area in the circle disappeared, smoke churned out. Toshiki without a seconds hesitation jumped towards the GetBackers, as coiling smoke wrapped around them and dragged all three into an abyss.

Toshiki awoke in darkness, the sound of a lighter and a flare, showed blue eyes with a resigned look "This is why I hate Hevn, its never simple" Ban said taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Ban-chan what happened", Toshiki felt relief as he heard the slightly confused voice of the ex-Emperor. "What happened, is I fucked up royally Ginji" Ban said with disgust.

"B..But Ban-chan I touched the statue." Ginji never liked his partner blaming himself, he much preferred his irritation, as Ban already took on too much in Ginji's eyes.

"Ya, but I'm the dumb-ass with magic, and that set-up screamed occult, I should have scanned the area first. Dammit, the fucking Limitless Fortress was simpler than this shit. Any idea where we are?"

"Underground. (Toshiki earned a glare for that useless bit of information) However I sense the Chi-of many lifeforms. Further up that way." He gestured to a corridor to the far left. "Hmm.. someone comes."

Three women dusky skinned, draped in iridescent cloth of numerous colors, glided into the room. The upper parts of their faces were hidden behind gauzy veils. (_Hey Ban-Chan they look like Kazu-Chan when we went to that tower-arts place, pretty... _WHAM _Owie; "Focus you eel!!"_)

The woman in the middle, bowed, palms folded before the three. "Welcome, warriorsss. The massster has anticccipated your arrival." The woman's accent seemed to stress the 's' sounds.

"And we should care, why? All we are interested in lady, is getting those Golden Statues you stole so that we can collect our fee." Ban said belligerently.

"Ah but Your Highness Ban Midou, you are the reason our Lord ordered the golden Statues taken in the first place." The ladies eerie smile was strangely sad.

"What do you mean by that, why do you want Ban-chan." Ginji asked suddenly shoving between Ban and the woman. Sparks surrounded the young man, as he felt a rare flash of anger at all the shit that people had been putting his Ban-Chan through these last few months.

"You have anger at usss, Lord of Lightning?" The woman asked softly, "You waste your anger, your Ban is His Highness - heir to true magic in this world, therefore pain, sorrow, trails and sacrifice is the price that he must pay to balance the power."

"What!! How can.."

"Enough Ginji," Ban cut him off, his hand on his shoulder, Ginji turned to to see the knowing look in his partners eyes. Ginji's own eyes filled with tears, he threw his arms around his partner's neck in a fierce hug. Whispering, "Its not fair Ban-chan, its not."

Ban allowed himself to lean into the strength and warmth of his emotional soul-brother, his hands ruffled soft gold hair, "Its okay Gin, we both know life is not fair, but who else would you trust to do this? Who would you trust to get back people's ability to choose their futures, Gin?"

Ginji smiled, beamed at his partner, "You, Ban-chan I'd trust you."

WHAM!!, Ban conked his partner one, "Bbbuuut Bannn-Chan why did you hit meeee...!!"

"You stupid-eel, what the fuck can I do alone? You trust the GetBackers, to get things back. The great duo Ban Midou and Ginji Amano. We do this together, we are never alone remember."

Ginji's eyes began to shine. For a moment, Blue and Brown eyes met and held, understanding, accordance and love passed between the two. The cave itself seemed to brighten reflecting the strength of of emotions between the two. They were the GetBackers, and those who watched could see and believe that together they formed an unbreakable bond that was indeed invincible.

Then the moment was over.

Ban turned to the ladies, "Well what does your Lord want with the Witch King."

The woman shook her head as if to clear it of confusion. "My Lord wishes to defeat you in battle and devour your magic, of course."

"Oh of course, how stupid of me to ask... Are you totally insane lady, why in hell would I want to waste my time fighting with your stupid two-bit Lord. There are easier ways for him to commit suicide."

"I have overestimated your abilities, if you do not know us. We are not Human, my Lord is very powerful."

"Ban-chan are they ghosts!!" Chibi-Ginji demanded in a scared voice, from his safe perch on Ban's head. (_Get off!!_)

"Bah!" Ban said with a sarcastic smile, "Not ghosts Gin, Lady you don't seem to get it, human, ghost or _SNAKE_ it doesn't matter, your Lord will lose."

The lady smiled, "Then we have a request to make, Your Highness. Blood not ability or compassion determines who rules our kingdom. Lord Adhisha is a despot, he has no regard for his people and will not look beyond his own comforts. But he is the oldest and by his blood he is the leader. His sister is next in line, he keeps her in a manner no being of honor would treat another, so she has no chance to threaten his rule. As long as he lives he is King, and by blood he must be obeyed. Therefore we make a request of you, if you indeed win the battle, you must kill Our Lord. Give us back our lives of honor, of meaning."

There was an appalled silence. Ginji was the most stunned, Toshiki wished that the Jackal was with them, he would have happily obliged in Ban's place, and Ban simply took a drag of his cigarette. "We need to put our puzzle together Ginji, lets go." Looking apprehensively at the women, Ginji swore he saw a hood of a cobra form on the upper faces of the women... Chibi-Ginji latched himself to Ban's shoulders deciding that it was the safest place... and the best place to keep his partner grounded.

The royal chamber was a huge room dominated by a throne, a man with a snake crown sat on the gold throne. That however was not what drew the GetBackers eyes. Mounted on a wall to the left of the throne was a woman, she was held in place by chains that criss-crossed her body. Her left arm extended was placed over a pitcher that collected her blood that dripped slowly from a strange scar on her wrist. The lord poured some of the liquid in the pitcher into a wine glass... and sampled it.

"Yumm two years and my sister's blood is still as sweet." He said mockingly at the GetBackers, "Blood rules and with my sister's blood inside me I am 10 times more powerful. With the blood of the Witch King I will be invincible."

A hail of arrows suddenly shot from the shadows towards the three. Wrists crossed, Ginji magnetized the tips of the arrows, and they fell harmless to the ground. "Care to try that again, you Bastard. Let that woman Go!!" Lightning balls attacked the despot. Only to hit their 3 female escorts throw themselves between Ginji and his target. "Whhaa WHYY?" Ginji demanded.

"In battle blood calls and we must protect our Lord. Only if single combat is declared can we allow our Lord to fight." The lady explained in a pained voice.

"Fine" Ginji said, "I will fight him.."

"Hahahaha!!" Lord Adhisha said with a smirk, "Who says I need to accept a challenge from pheasants, its going to be a lot more fun for me to sit back and have my 'loyal' subject kill you. You no longer have any status to challenge me boy"

"Fine, then you will fight me." Ban said stepping forward. His temper aroused from seeing the abuse the despot had heaped on his own sister.

"Ahhh welcome. I was hoping you would be stupid enough to challenge me." The despot walked down, as he threw aside his cloak, his body seemed to molt, his grin stretched grotesquely, and before them stood not a man – but a being Half man-half serpent. A Naga, " I am king of the Nagas, the King Cobra if you may, and the unique thing about the King Cobra is we feed on other snakes. So come snake-man let me feed on you." The Naga King's body now swayed a snake attacking a snake, the King Cobra, the devourer of other deadly snakes -in nature indeed had the upper-hand.

The two combatant circled each other, both seemed to glide around the room, sensuous, graceful. Then the Naga King struck – to hit air.

"Ahh..." Ban Midou smirked "You see, your problem is that I'm not just a snake. And quite frankly a pathetic thing like you is not even worth fighting. You have the marking of a poser rather then a true king."

Toshiki watched the fight. The despot's strikes hit only air, Ban would make lighting hits and then dodge the poisonous strikes of the king with ease. It was not a fight between snakes, rather it was a fight between a snake and a mongoose. The conclusion was therefore inevitable. Ban's kick caught the King in the diaphragm breaking ribs and damaging internal organs, the despot collapsed. Badly damaged but not dead.

Ban walked away disdainfully, and freed the woman on the wall. She collapsed into his arms, weak from years of captivity. Her eyes however conveyed an unbroken spirit, they were fierce and they made demands on the Witch King. "Please I beg you, free my people, kill him."

Ban spun around prepared to deliver a killing blow, as Adhisha launched a final attack, fangs barred at the Jagan user's back. Ban's blow never landed,electricity hit the king, but that was not what killed him. Insinuating himself between the Jagan user and the despot, facing him, the Muramuse Wave Breaker strike tore through the body of the despot, smashing his heart, killing him instantly.

But a snake can kill even after its dead. As the depot fell forward his fangs brushed Toshiki's collar bone, slitting skin and deadly poison entered his blood stream. Ginji caught the collapsing Toshiki.

"Witch King," the lady (queen?) they had rescued ordered, "quickly, there is only one antidote for the Naga King's poison, my blood is too weak at the moment."

"This is familiar," Ban said sarcastically trying to hide his secret relief – he needn't have bothered no one was fooled. "The Witch Kings blood is needed." Ban took a small dagger from the ladies that had come to help the queen and made a quick cut on his lips. He raised a eyebrow at the Naga queen.

"Actually Asclepius the healer's blood is needed, on the bite mark." The Queen said with a wan smile. Her eyes never left the Jagan user.

Ban pressed his bleeding lips to the cut on Toshiki's collar bone. He sensed the residue of his blood still in Toshiki - had rallied to stop the poison from immediately killing Toshiki, now as additional blood flowed into the hell knight, the poison was neutralized.

Toshiki floated in darkness. This was familiar to him. He was dying again – but at least this time he had been on the correct side. He was happy. Then a familiar scent assailed him, magic surrounded him – so powerful, so controlled, so familiar. Toshiki as he had then yielded to the call of the power. The loves of his life Kazuki and Jubei had been helpless to call him back, but this – this was not love, this was power- pure dominating power. Power that commanded, that took fate in its palms and twisted it, till what was written became meaningless before unyielding will.

This power had demanded Toshiki Uuryu return to the living, and while unable to respond the the calls of love, the Hell Knight – he finally acknowledged he was born to serve- had obeyed the call of his Lord, the Witch King. Then as Ban had rejected his role as Witch King, the bond had not hardened it had gone dormant, now as Toskihi opened his navy eyes – he saw not the urchin headed Getbacker, instead for a second he saw the Witch King, glowing with power before him. Navy eyes met resigned sapphire blue ones, "Ban Midou-heika. This time you have sealed the bond."

Ban stood looking at the sandy haired warrior "What about MakubeX and the sewing pair?"

"MakubeX has made it clear that without the Brain Trust to hound him, the Limitless Fortress does not require as many guardians. Kazuki and Jubei are my Loves, we are Fugu and nothing on this earth can change that. You however are my Lord, My King , My "Heika", and I request that you accept me as your warrior and your knight in the coming battle." Toshiki knelt before the Jagan user.

Even as the selfish part of Ban wanted to reject the offer again, wanted his freedom, the growing part of him that was the Witch King, had been waiting for this moment since he had been first awakened to his power. And this is the part that responded, he placed his right hand on Toshiki's head. "Raise Toshiki Uuryu, Knight of the Witch King. As the liberator of the Nagas, you are now the Serpent's Knight. Your pledge is accepted, stand and kneel no longer."

"Ban Midou-Heika" Toshiki said softly.

"Err drop the Heika" Ban said "This is going to be weird enough as it is."

"Very well. Midou-domo." Toshiki said rather smugly, that had been what he had intended to call Ban in the first place, but he had watched his savior long enough to recognize that Ban required some concessions. To claim titles that were truly his.

"What ever" Ban said with a sigh. "so what happens now your queenship? And why the hell have you been so quiet?" Ban asked his partner.

Ginji's smile was beaming, he slung an arm across his partner's shoulders, but was in no mood to explain. "Now Ban-chan we have to focus on the mission -remember." BASH!! ("_Qwwwie I thought u had lost that mallet! Ban: As if you have any right to say that to me") _

The Lady they had rescued spoke. "I am Lady Paamba, now that my brother is dead, the one who slayed him may request to be crowned king or I may take the throne." The GetBackers both cast an amused look at Toshiki who was looking rather panicked at the thought of being made king. Taking pity on his new knight, Ban picked up the crown, but being Ban walked diagonally towards both the contenders for the crown. When Toshiki's eyes bulged in panic and he started swaying away, Ban ended the torture and made a smart turn to stand before Lady Paamba. He place the crown on her head saying "The Witch King recognizes you as the sole heir and contender to the throne, all others will be considered usurpers and the allies of the Witch King (_not many at the moment_) will stand to help ward against pretenders. Queen Paamba reign with honor."

Cheers of joy echoed though the hall, and now Ginji saw why the women had been veiled, they all had slit eyes of the snake and scales arrowed down their foreheads. Queen Paamba, grasped Ban hand, "Your Majesty. Thank you for your kindness, know that the army of the Nagas will now be strengthened." She removed a cobra shaped earing and handed it to Ban. "The Nagas are now your allies, and in the great battle to come, summon us and the army of the Nagas we will fight under the banner of the Witch King."

Some hours later, No-breaks was treated to the sight of a group of men carrying statues to the truck. Toshiki and Ginji along with 13 other men huffed and puffed as the lugged solid stone statues, Ban (as MakubeX had predicted) cradling the small gold statues, casually strolled beside the group – giving unhelpful suggestions, and earning killing glances. The 13 men silently placed the statues in the truck and bowed to Ban before disappearing in the night. Somehow No-breaks felt relief to see them go.. there was something unearthly about them.

It was a surprise to everyone when the delivery went without a hitch and they actually got paid. Ban and Ginji went off to splurge on Sushi and steak, while Toshiki went off to see MakubeX and to plan of how to best arrange situations to start his new job as the Witch King's protector.


	2. Raitei's POV : Safe Harbour

Hey guys, am busy writing the Novel, but wanted to post something. I wrote this for the Getbeacker Meme's anonymous post on livejournal. I kindda twerked it a bit to fit the my TiTHe arch. Enjoy.

**THE SAFE HARBOUR - RAITEI POV**

There had been no color in his world. Only light, bright light that he himself generated. As the cries of need from the people around him grew stronger, color leached from his life. His other self had color, had laughter, but that was dying as the Beltline killed more and more people, children, right before his eyes. That part of him was a child too, was innocent too, so the Raitei was 'born' to protect, to retaliate -to cleanse evil. And to protect the inner child the Raitei allowed that self to sink to a dream-scape, away from the realities of fighting the war. Initially they had been one, but now as the burdens grew, they were now separating. His other had began to see, began to fear the consequences of awakening an unstoppable force. Because in a world without color, without any emotion except rage, all people are shadows – friend – enemy, did it matter? The difference had begun to blur, both feared him, he could see the fear, feel it, smell it. He had been born to fight, to destroy all that caused pain to his other, and the need to wipe all, to cleanse with his blinding light grew stronger and stronger.

The He came. He stood amidst bodies, fearless, proud, radiating strength. They clashed, and those that meant next to nothing to the Raitei scattered like garbage in the wind. Leaving the two forces to clash and form a new destiny.

This creature stopped his lightning with a hand, met him blow for blow, for the first time in his existence the Raitei was fighting and _not _winning. They flew at each other with abandon, neither giving an inch as blows that could level cities were exchanged, the access energy they generated, sent citizens of lower town in a 20 block radius, running for shelter. Approaching the battle ground was inconceivable.

He jumped on to the top of a garbage-heap, the Raitei called for more power, and the Limitless Fortress responded to its Lord, sending down bolts of lightning. Fueling the Raitei to a hundred percent. There was nothing in the Raitei's world, no meaning, only the need to destroy. The creature looked up at the Raitei surrounded by his power a true tyrant of chaos, the creature did not flinch, the sickening scent of fear was totally missing. Instead his posture fierce and he seemed to chant. It didn't matter, with the force of the Limitless Fortress at his call, the Raitei was at a hundred percent and the stranger was now dead.

The Raitei released the blast, and lost himself in the anger, in the need to destroy. All around him was colorless light, bright beyond belief. Cleansing and destroying everything, nothing had meaning, everything needed to be gone.

Then in the midst of the light, a shadow appeared. Was it human? A winged serpent? Dancing around the lightning bolts was Him. As the arm of a demon seemed to reach for him ready to destroy him, the Raitei saw color, deep blue. Twin Sapphires bright sharp, that saw into his soul, no fear, not a bit were in those eyes. The killing blow never connected. The creature danced back, and the Raiatei knew he had been spared. The Raitei felt shock, the creature had defeated him, without landing a blow. "Who are you?" this was the one creature that was real, it brought color to the Raitei, the only color that could have, would ever have any meaning for the Lord of destruction.

The being mocked the destruction, and invited him to leave. Its, not not it – his words – Ban Midou, his tone, his voice seemed to wrap around the Raitei, calming him. Then Ban Midou stretched out an open hand. The Raitei grasped it, and yanked the other to him. Ban Midou, we was surprisingly light, small even. But so powerful. So addictively powerful. The Raitei's lips closed on the other's - on Ban Midou's. He stiffed in shock in the Raitei's arms, then a smile seemed to pass the lips and they softened to welcome the Raitei's invasion. And those strong hands that withstood the Raitei at his worst, closed around the Raitei, hugging him, seeming to welcome him at his best. The hands soothed, calmed, they generated a warmth that the Raitei had never experienced in his short and violent existence. The Raitei's whole being stirred.

Then the Raitei's other awakened, drawn out by the touch, the strength and the promise of true safety, of a safe harbor in a storm tossed world. They broke the kiss and the Raitei now looked deep into the mysterious clear blue eyes. His other - Ginji Amano, was drawn to those eyes too, and for the first time in a long time, the Raitei felt himself being pushed to the dream-scape.

NO!! The Raitei struggled to stay with those eyes, to hold the body, to touch, to be touched. But the Blue eyes called to Ginji Amano, strengthened his weaker self and brought him to the surface. The blue eyes seemed to command him to relax, to sleep and the Raitei could not deny those eyes anything. So he allowed his other to surface, to take shelter under the wings of this being. As the Raitei sank to the darkness of the dreamscape, for the first time color accompanied him. Blue, bright beautiful Blue. They are mine, the Raitei thought, "He is mine. I saw him first. Ginji Amano alone cannot, will not have this creature, this Ban Midou. He is mine, and one day, one day," the Raitei promised as he sank into the dream state, "one day he must claim me, call me, be my color. He is the only thing that is real, Ban Midou you must make me real."

tbc--


	3. Secret of the Atlaantic Part 1

Time line : This is for me to keep the story straight. If I wrote every story I thought up for this arch the actual time would never come.. hehehe. Some stories only written in my head, they may come up at some point.

Pre GB :When Ban met Raitei for the first time : Story : THE SAFE HARBOUR - RAITEI POV : Armies of the Witch King

September 8th 2008 :Janis visits the Honky Tonk releasing Ban's Magic : Story : Time is the enemy

March 6th to 8th 2009 : Ginji is kidnapped by EarthSea : Story : Get back Control of the Raitei (part 1 to 3)

March 8th & 9th 2009: Ban in hospital : Story : the limit to giving

March 15th 2009 : Ban and the Raitei at the dam. Story : A good dream

March 21st 2009 : A Chibi Interlude (or HELP!!! CHIBI"S Hi-jacked my story)

March 21 & 22 2009 : Ban and Akabane share a weekend. Story : In the Jackal's den

May 2009 : The Nagas join the witch king's army. Story : Toshiki's Journey : Armies of the Witch King

July 2009 : The GetBackers retrieve the soul of the Sliver Fist and received a vow of loyalty from them

September 2009 : The GetBackers in the Amazon Jungle

December 2009 : The GetBackers in Australia

February 2010 : The Omniyogi meet the Witch King

April 2nd 2010 : Armies of the Witch King Current Story.

----

The 360 was parked in the Shinjuku Park. Its two members lounging beside their little car. Crab sticks were the meal for the day; they didn't really talk, and just enjoyed each others company, watching the world go by. It was a rare break, in the last year they had been exceptionally busy, it was Ban's fault of course, the whole Witch King bit. Since they had got back Ginji and the Raitei from the EarthSea, the jobs had been coming fast and furious. Not including the groups that would back the GetBackers up no matter what such as the New Volts, the Miriudo and the Kiriudu, The Armies of the witch king had grown in the last year., It now involved the Nagas; the ninja cult of the Silver Fist an international conglomerate based in Hong Kong; the Female Warrior tribe, the coven of witchdoctors and the cults of the Anaconda and Jaguar from the Amazon Basin; the warriors of the Rainbow Serpent an ancient society from Australia based on Aboriginal magic and the Brotherhood of the Omniyogi a society of magic users based in Japan.

Ginji found the Omniyogi's the most frustrating group, they had recently discovered the Witch King was in Japan and since then had been going serious 'fan-girl' and 'fan-boy' on Ban. For two months the GetBackers had been stalked and bothered by the upcoming and learned 'Omniyogis' who had popped up at the most irritating times. During missions, when they were trying to relax, when they were advertising for jobs, the Omniyogis had made life irritating. The final straw had been (much to Ginji's delight) when two teeny bopper Omniyogi's been stupid enough to turn up when Akabane had organized a rare private dinner with his lover. (Ban tended to react rather aggressively when anyone called these 'dates' as since Akabane organized them and did the inviting he didn't like the connotations). Ban had only just managed to stop them from being 'J' though he had been tempted....

The next day the jackal had gone to pay a visit too the Omniyogi council of Elders, and suffice to say there was now a total ban on any Omniyogi looking for, searching out or stalking the GetBackers. The Honky Tonk was declared the only site that they may approach Ban, and even then no more then 5 Omniyogis were allowed in the Honky Tonk at a time. It was now standard protocol to evacuate when they even sensed the Jackal anywhere in the vicinity. Paul was quite happy with the situation as the customers of the Honky Tonk had increased exponentially and they were more then happy to pick up the Witch Kings bill.

This coupled with the jobs where they actually got paid and paid well for, increasingly money was no longer an issue. Somehow they had got back their good luck with money.

The GetBackers treasured moments like this, which had in the last year become rare. It was just them, the core. For all the others that they shared space with, ultimately the GetBackers were a team of two, Ban Midou and Ginji Amano. This was the best time to be in Japan. It was a sunny day with the temperature a wonderful 15 degrees, Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, and the day was as bright as Ginji's smile. Ban was sitting half in the front seat – half our of the car with his long legs stretched to the pavement with Ginji who sat on the pavement leaning against Ban knee, Ban's hand stroking the golden hair. Chilling in the noon day sun they were not the Witch King, not the Raitei, just Ban and Ginji and this was not just enough – it was everything.

A few hours later, as the sun lost some of its brightness, as children taking advantage of the holidays started flooding the park, in silent mutual agreement, eyes gleaming at each other, they switched their mobiles on.

It was less then 30 seconds for Ginji's phone to ring. And a dozen of so messages to been into Ban's.

"Hevn-san nice of you to call. Do you have a job for us?" Ginji asked with a resigned look at his partner.

"Gin-chan where have the two of you been. We've been looking for you for hours. Get over to the Honky Tonk now, there is an important client for you here." Hevn snapped with exasperation.

"We're on our way." Ginji said as he slipped into his seat.

Ban put the 360 in gear, deleted all the missed messages without checking – he figured if it was important they could hire a transporter to get the message to him, and the tiny car shot off.

---

Damn Hevn and her important clients. Ban groused. They had been nice and dry two days ago, now they were still warm, but freaking wet in the middle of the bloody Atlantic Ocean. The only lucky thing was they were close to the equator, but in the middle of the ocean how the fuck had they got there. Ban's head landed with a thump on the side of the boat – oh ya the scourge of the existence Hevn. He knew they all knew it had to have been something to do with the bloody Witch King why else would anyone insist that a couple of Japanese travel to the middle of the fucking Atlantic Ocean. Seeing that no human lived in the middle of the ocean Ban could not see how this was supposed to add to his so called army, so he had tried to avoid the assignment. For all the good it had done him.

If he was the king why the hell did no one pay attention to him when it came to this shit. Oh ya, it was because they were actually seeing the army gathering, the strangest people had sworn loyalty to the Witch King. The Jackal and Toshiki were at fault of course, both now stuck their noses into any assignment that had the GetBackers leaving Japan. Ban suspected the Jackal had promised dire consequences to Hevn if she ever gave them an assignment outside of Japan without his knowledge. Anyway the Jackal took the recruitment of the army more seriously then Ban did, and if he felt an assignment had something to do with recruitment, the GetBackers were strongly encouraged to take the job. Of course when scalpels were involved 'strongly encouraged' is a misnomer.

They were at the equator, so it was warm, which was the only blessing as far as Ban was concerned. Their only real landmark was the Romanche Trench, located underwater. The third deepest trench in the Atlantic Ocean, it reached a depth of about 7,454 metres (24,455 ft) at some points. The trench was 300 km long and has an average width of 19 km and allowed for a major circulation of deep ocean basin water from the west Atlantic to the east Atlantic basins. Ban sure had a great deal of strange information stored in his head. He blamed his need to read. So a plane ride, and a helicopter ride later, they were on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic on a mission to get back a missing boat.

How this was the job for land bound GetBackers was a mystery. But here they were in the middle of no where... how did that poem go.. "Water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink." Oh well forced or not they had accepted the job, and so the GetBackers would succeed.

"Any luck Ginji." shouted to Ginji who was playing the role of a human radar, trying to sense bio-eletrical energy in the middle of the ocean.

"Not yet Ban-chan, I think I need a boost, can you call the Raitei to wake up a bit." Ginji said with a cheeky grin.

Ban glared at his friend, summoning the Raitei shortened the duration of off-periods between their sessions. Ban was beginning to have a sneaky suspicion that Ginji was enjoying his Ban-Raitei voyeurism a little too much. Ban smacked himself on the cheek, damn he was thinking too much.

"Fine, anything to get off this boat and back to dry land as fast as possible."

"You really don't like the ocean Ban-chan?"

"Its not that, I like BIG ships, not big boats." Ban said hitting the side of the fishing vessel they were on, it was a third the size of the liner they had been on during the Venus mission. "We are too close to the sea in this thing, and the bloody sea creatures seem to like me too much. Remember how I got attacked, by sharks, octopus, squids and even a stupid sea-urchin when I had to catch up with the liner. Hmmm I never did pay back Natsuhiko for that.. Okay Ginji look here a second."

It was not the Jagan, it was just the color of his eyes, somehow it seemed that the Raitei really really liked Ban's eyes. All that was needed to awaken him a little without stressing Ginji was for Ban to catch Ginji's gaze and call. It had taken a little while to get used to, but one of Ginji's eyes would be leeched of color, the other was normal adorable brown. When he was like this Ginji could tap the Raitei's immense energy when not in battle and without the fear of losing himself. This did strain them both, so they would only do this for a half hour or so.

His power boosted Ginji swept the area a foot above ocean. Then he felt it, faint human-sized bio-electricity from the starboard side. He pointed in the direction, and the captain a stout jovial mad, who for some reason found Akabane hilarious swung the boat around. Toshiki wearing what Ginji called his Witch-suit sat easily on the poop deck, keeping a watchful eye out. Akabane sat delicately in the main cabin, having wine with the beer drinking cabin. At least the others had not been given enough time to tag along on this mission.

As they cruised Ginji began to pick up something else. A tremendous bio-electrical pulse. A whale or a large school of fish it seemed was coming towards the boat from the starboard side. What ever it was it was deep underwater. The boat passed over it without incident. Ginji relaxed slightly, his decision not to tell Ban was the right one, Ginji was rather amused by the Jagan users dislike of aquatic animals. Ginji of course more then understood the attraction of his friend, and with the Raitei in his mind, he knew better then anyone Ban's prowess. Damn, Ginji knew Ban would thump him one, but he did rather enjoy his dreams.

Ginji frowned, another massive bio-electrical pulse passed underneath. The Lightning Lord was beginning to get nervous, he wished Shido had come on this trip, at least he'd be able to talk to what ever was under them. It was still far underneath but there sure seemed to be a lot of what ever it was. Maybe a school of whales. Was that the right word.. Ginji looked up "Ban-chan, do you call a lot of whales.. a school? Do a lot of whales swim together"

Ban sitting on the starboard bow eyes peeled in the direction Ginji pointed to, looked a little surprised at his partner. He shrugged Ginji thought of the strangest things.. "A pod of whales Gin, a school of fish good that you remembered that, and yes whales to swim in large pods. You just wondering?"

"Well no, I didn't really want to tell you Ban-chan but there is a lot of sea animals swimming around down there. I think maybe a large school of whales, it would be cool if its the same whale Shido called the last time." Ginji said with a smile.

Ban frowned. While he couldn't really see anything he leaned off the bow of the ship to look into the deep blue sea. Ginji skipped up to join him. The GetBackers stared into the blue water, the Raitei whispering to Ginji that he liked the color, it matched Ban's eyes. The Raitei went back to sleep in the dream-scape, and they continued in the direction of the human bio-signature.

Finally they saw a ship, in the distance. A shadow passed underneath the ship. Ban saw it from the corner of his eye. He leaned out for a closer look.

The force that hit the keel was tremendous, The ship was lifted at least 5 feet in the air. Toshiki and the GetBackers found themselves in the air. Each automatically angled their bodies, to fall feet first back on the ship. A creature burst out of the sea, it was no whale. Long and sinuous the Leviathan's open mouth could swallow an elephant easily, as it was its mouth closed around Ban and the next moment the GetBacker and the creature disappeared. It happened so fast not even Akabane had time to react.

"BAN-CHANNNN!!" Ginji's scream rent the air. Electricity went wild, he had every intention of jumping into the ocean after his friend. When another Leviathan rose from the depths. This one was slightly smaller, meaning that it was the size of a train instead of twice the size of a train that the other was. What froze them was on the creatures back, rode a blue creature, the size of a man, its body covered in scales. Its lip-less mouth spoke with a heavy and almost incomprehensible accent. "Worry not. Need him, need you not. Three sun turns, you wait. He return if win, if lose he not. No leave place." Then the two creatures of myth disappeared and the ocean quietened, hiding her secrets.

Ginji stared into the depths of the ocean, tears flooding his eyes. Akabane and Toshiki came out to clank the young emperor. The stared in silence at the sea. Then they looked at the ship they had supposedly come to save. It was a wreak, old and covered in rust and mollusks covered the ship. They caught a glimpse of blue as the "humans" on board the bait leapt of the deck into the ocean. "Dammit we are idiots." Ginji burst out. 'Ban-chan" Ginji's voice broke as his tears trickled down.

"Ginji can you sense Ban?" Akabane whispered, his voice cool "the water is blocking my ability to sense my blade."

"Yes, Akabane-san, Ban-chan is alive, and strong, I would have been in the water regardless of what that thing said if not."

"All right Ginji its going to be hard, but keep monitoring the water, see if you can find where they are taking Ban-kun. We give them three days and if Ban-kun is not returned underwater or not, I will destroy them." those words were in no way an empty boast.

Ginji tracked Ban's location, though they didn't move the ship, Ginji pin-pointed Ban's location to deep inside the Romanche Trench. With the Raitei boosting him, the exact location to two feet of Ban was determined. In the deep depths of the ocean Ginji knew Leviathans circled the ship almost constantly. Ginji kept that knowledge to himself. The Raitei aware and awake in Ginji added amazing layers to Ginji's scan, he now knew the creatures weak points and even how much electricity was required to kill one.

Toshiki nodded off to sleep. He woke with a jerk some 2 hours later. "Ginji-san, go to sleep. Midou-domo wants to talk to you. He's fine." The warrior was smiling in relief.

Ginji's eyes widened, then tears filled his eyes, as he went Chibi, "I can't, I can't sleep. I'm all twisted inside. I can't sleep, I can't sleep" the Chibi began to frantically run in circles, Akabane's hand flashed out and the sect instant Ginji lay knocked out cold on the floor.

Toshiki raised a brow, "Well that worked."

"I will not get a turn unless Ginji goes first, Ban-kun wouldn't allow it." Akabane said with a philosophical shrug. "Ginji-kun will always be first for him, regardless of his relationship to the rest of us."

Seeing his own relationship with the thread master, Toshiki understood better then most.

In less then five minutes Brown eyes popped open. "Your turn Akabane-san." Ginji's voice was all the reassurance needed it was no trick. By sheer will, Akabane was asleep in 8 seconds.

"Those leviathan and sea people need Ban-chan's help. He told me it was pretty straight forward with the right spells so he will be done in three days. We are supposed to wait for him He said he will explain when he gets back." Ginji said happily.

Akabane woke up with a smile as well. There were no more dream visits and the next three days were long.

--tbc--


	4. Secret of the Atlantic Part 2

Time line : FOR TIME IS THE EMENY & ARMIES OF THE WITCH KING

(This time line has NOTHING to do with STRENGTH Arc and canon time lines)

Pre GB :When Ban met Raitei for the first time : Story : THE SAFE HARBOUR - RAITEI POV : Armies of the Witch King

September 8th 2008 :Janis visits the Honky Tonk releasing Ban's Magic :_ Story : Time is the enemy_

March 6th to 8th 2009 : Ginji is kidnapped by EarthSea : Story : _Get back Control of the Raitei (part 1_ to 3)

March 8th & 9th 2009: Ban in hospital : _Story : the limit to giving_

March 15th 2009 : Ban and the Raitei at the dam. Story : _A good dream_

March 21st 2009 : _A Chibi Interlude (or HELP!!! CHIBI"S Hi-jacked my story) _

March 21 & 22 2009 : Ban and Akabane share a weekend. Story : _In the Jackal's den _

May 2009 : The Nagas join the witch king's army. Story : _Toshiki's Journey : Armies of the Witch King_

July 2009 : The GetBackers retrieve the soul of the Sliver Fist and received a vow of loyalty from them

September 2009 : The GetBackers in the Amazon Jungle

December 2009 : The GetBackers in Australia

February 2010 : The Omniyogi meet the Witch King

April 2nd- -5th 2010 : Armies of the Witch King Current Story. Secret of the Atlantic_ pt 1 & 2._

----

Ban Midou had been in some strange places – but this was a first. The mouth of some stinking fish. He knew that the denizens of the deep were out to get him. But he never expected it to be literally. Damn the Jackal anyway.. why did they have to be right. Ban was tempted to tear his way out of the leviathan, when he had first been snapped up he had been going to do just that. But he had caught a glimpse of the beast that had taken him, it was serpentine, and he somehow knew that as vaguely serpentine as the creature was, totems of the Witch King did not eat the Witch King for lunch. Anyway they were heading straight down and Ban had a feeling that breaking out now would lead to either him drowning of being crushed by pressure. So he got comfortable.

Well as comfortable as one could get with a a huge tongue snuggly wrapped around his torso. The Leviathan had Ban in an air pocket in its mouth, its tongue wrapped around him, creating a cushion against the beasts movements. Ban tried to keep his bare skin away from the tongue. Not because it felt slimy or anything, more because he wanted to ensure the beast did not develop a taste for him and decide to start munching. The teeth that made up his 'cell' were more then intimidating, since he could have easily stood tall and not even come close to touching the top of the mouth. One tooth was bigger then he was. Damn.. (_Hmmm.. If I have to fight em.. gotta remember to break a couple of teeth, we'll corner the market of Ivory_.) At least he knew Ginji could feel he was alive and well.

The trip was long, Ban got bored. He reached for his cigarettes, just as he was about to light up a mental picture of Pinocchio causing Monstro to sneeze with smoke wafted through his brain. Errrr.. smoking in a month of a living beast god knows how many leagues underwater – NOT a good idea. Ban sighed. Damn..., and snuggled down to get comfortable.

The huge Leviathan swum to the depths of the trench, there was a huge opening at the bottom of the trench, and the Leviathan swam into the cave. The cave stretched a half mile further and then opened into a cave so huge that the whole of Tokyo city could have been been transported to the cave with minimal effort. In the middle of the Cavern Underneath a huge slivery dome was a small city. Smaller Leviathans, blue skinned humanoids and denizens of the deep that had long since been declared extinct by the world above, swam around in freedom. Structures of various sizes and shapes dotted the city, there was a fluidity to the positioning of the structures, there was not a single straight line or sharp corner in sight. Corals grew on the walls of the strictures, creating an alien city that burst with colors and movement.

The Leviathan headed into the dome, it shimmered as the huge beats passed through. The beast swam straight to the largest structure in the city, Heading down, it went though an opening at the base of the structure, and rose into a huge grotto. The water formed a pool at one edge of the grotto, that was full of breathable air rather then water. The walls of the grotto glimmered in gold hues and huge stairs led to various crags on the walls that contained seats. The Grotto was an Audience hall that allowed fro both aquatic and air breathing creatures to discuss and meet. Blue skinned humanoids stood at the edge of the water. They greeted the Leviathan with obvious relief. It seemed to not at them and they tensed prepared for a fight as the beast opened its mouth.

They jerked back in shock. Legs crossed, arms behinds his head, the Jagan master half reclined on the huge tongue. A small snore broke the shocked silence. (_HE IS SLEEPING???!!! In the mouth of a Leviathan_)

A lazy blue eye opened. Ban uncurled himself and blinked innocently at his wide eyed audience. "That's a ride I would not recommend as an attraction. Its pretty boring." Ban said flatly. His eyebrow raised questioningly. He allowed his magic to raise, his sense sweeping the room. They wanted the Witch King and Ban was irritated enough to give them what they wanted. The energy pressure he released was so immense, wind swirled in the grotto, the chairs trembled, and the Leviathan shocked by the sudden change jerked back, its mouth snapping shut with deadly force.

"NO, you'll kill him!!" The blue skinned humanoids called out. The Leviathan immediately opened its mouth. It was empty.

"What? What happened, did you swallow him?" A blue skinned woman with a shelled circuit around her head yelled in accusation. The Leviathan blinked in confusion.

"Now I would hardly die so easily would I?" a mocking voice asked from above them. On one of the higher crags, Ban Midou sat smoking a newly lit cigarette. "You obviously know who I am, so how about you introduce yourselves and tell me why you went through all the trouble to bring me here."

The blue skinned people bowed low. "Welcome Lord Ban Midou, please forgive us for the elaborate ploy and for underestimating you." a male with a coral coronet said. "We are the Senate of Atlantis, chosen leaders of out people. We welcome you to the Legendary Halls of Atlantis. I am Kreeal, representative of the guards class." He gestured to the lady who had shouted earlier, "This is Mirseel, she is representative of the Mining class, Jerelewal beside her is the representative of the builders..." The introductions went on. There were 24 classes in all, each class was a distinct profession and the representatives were voted by the people to lead. "Finally the last member of the Senate you have already met (_err.. sort of_) Shearni'sa the Leviathan representative of the denizens of the deep."

Ban's eyebrows rose again at that, the Leviathan's huge head turned to him, and blue eyes met multicolored faceted ones. "_I would allow none other the honor of transporting the Witch King, I am glad we can finally communicate_." The words echoed in Ban's mind, eye contact allowed the Leviathan to communicate with Ban. In fact..

Ban looked around, "So you are talking in my mind and trying to hide it. Why?" Ban asked abrutly.

The leaders smiled and nodded approvingly, without moving his lips Ban heard the words clearly "Again we apologize, but it was a test we had agreed upon earlier, if indeed you have the power then you would have know our methods of communication." Kreeal seemed to be the official spokesperson continued "Our people at one time lived on a huge island on the surface, we traded and worked with the people of other lands. Our people live half in the water and half on dry earth. Our children require some time as air breathers before they develop their underwater noses, So we lived half on land and half in the sea. We lived in peace at first with our land dwelling cousins."

"But things changed, discrimination, envy and fear grew among surface dwellers. Slightly more the two thousand years ago our island was threatened by a volcano. We searched for a new land but none welcomed us, instead they began plans to invade us, destroy us utterly. We were without hope of salvation when a Lady came to us. According to our legends she glowed with power, flowers grew if she stepped on the grass and the clouds parted to ensure the sun shone on her. (_Kreeal cleared his throat in slight embarrassment at the amused snort that emerged from Ban_) Well.. errr.. our people tend to be poetic. Anyway she said she was the Witch Queen, with her was her son and heir, and he too thrummed with power, the seas parted when he walked and.. err.. never mind. The Witch Queen proposed a means to save our people. We were most agreeable. So she, her son, the elders of Atlantis and other magic users combined their powers, and created the Dome that surrounds or City. The dome regulates the pressure of the ocean so that we can maintain pockets of air and build in deep water, the pressures in the dome is equal to pressure in 10 feet of water. We have since come to know that he dome protects us from discovery as well, all technological waves are nullified by the dome. It is the greatest singular work of Magic on the planet." Kreeal said rather proudly.

Ban in his magic sweep had felt the dome and had to agree with the assessment, but he also understood a lot more. "Hmmm Yes it is amazing, but even magic runs out, the Dome is weakening isn't it, that is why you have called for me." Ban said simply.

"Could you see the problem in your sweep, My Lord King? Can you please help us?" Mirseel said rather urgently.

Ban was more then a little taken aback by the title, especially since their people seemed to be democratic. "Errr.. you can just call me Ban. But yes. I can see the weakening in the barrier. It is going to collapse because of a couple of weak points." Ban saw the looks of horror and fear in the eyes of those around him, he huffed softly.. he HATED working for free, however.. "Don't worry, maintaining magic is a lot easier then creating a spell from scratch. I can reweave the barrier so that it will last another 2000 years at least, if not more – after all I'm the one making it."

The Altantians bowed again.

Ban needed to rest and prepare the spells, he requested some time alone, and was lead to a private chamber. They brought in platters of food (No alcohol – bah Altantians did not get drunk apparently.) Ban ate the food, and his eyes closed. Ban felt his consciousness float, he could feel it, desperate worry from above. It was so rare to have people worry about Ban that it tugged at his consciousness. Almost sleeping he muttered a small spell, and entered a dream world. He found the three of them, and gave them enough information to reassure them. Then he woke refreshed.

He took out the Queen Aliara's Mirror from his jacket pocket (He always took it with him when he left Japan), and entered the past. He explained the situation to his Great Grandma, and was thought spells and preparation procedures that were required for the spell. As he came out of it he realized that he was not alone anymore.

Kireeal and Misreel stood respectfully before him. "Forgive us, but we have to ask is there going to be real danger to you in casting the spell? Would you require assistance? We will bring anyone you need"

Blue eyes snapped at the offending question. "No I don't need anyone for a reinforcing spell. Its not dangerous really, just complex and tiring. I will need you to get me back after the spell I will probably need to sleep for some time after."

"You could sleep here and leave later." Misreel said softly.

"No Ginji and the others are waiting, also I rest better with Akabane or Ginji around." Ban said matter-a-factly.

"Is there anything we can do for you, in return for saving us?" Kireeal asked.

Ban sighed, "No, there is no compulsion, no debt. Care for your people and the ocean that is all."

The two representatives smiled and bowed, "You are a kind and gentle ruler. My Lord King, we will serve you in the war ahead, the seas and the denizens aligned with us will serve the will of the Witch King, willingly." Misreel said.

Ban squirmed the bowing and the title was a BIT much. "Look just call me Ban, and stop with the ridiculous the bowing."

"No can do, My Lord King." Kireeal said with an amused glint in his eyes, "Our people accepted your blood as the only bloodline that can lead by right of Birth rather then people's choice over 2,000 years ago. Though we have never come across your bloodline in as long, the bond is still strong and still binds us. Given the kind of leader you are, we see no reason to rescind the bond, in fact many are looking to have it strengthened. The people have requested that we have a coronation ceremony."

"Waaa.." Ban's jaw hit the floor. "NO Absolutely freaking NO, and you people out of your fucking minds. Lets get the spell over with so I can leave before you try to shove more responsibilities down my throat."

"It would only be ceremonial" Misreel said in a hurt, pouting mouth.

"What I look stupid? I know how these things work, for tough decisions that you lot could handle because you have a figure head I'll suddenly be dragged in to adjudicate, officiate and other such duties aimed at giving me hives. Absolutely not. And don't try pouting at me lady, I have developed immunity from saying no to Ginji at his best or worst." Ban snapped.

"Hahaha, I told you he was not the kind who wanted such ceremony." Kireel said with relief. "When can we begin"

"I will need beings of power, to lend me their magic and strength during the ceremony." Ban said reluctantly. "Only afew will be needed."

"All our people are willing to give you what ever you need, you need not ask. However the Leviathans and members of the Senate are the most powerful magic users. We will all supply you." Kireel said.

"No" the Witch King said definitely, "I will only need the support of 8, and two Leviathans. The rest must refrain from lending strength, your city needs to have some of its leaders on their feet. I must make preparations, we will conduct the ceremony in the hall earlier. Get everything on this list, and tell the 8 to meet me here in 4 hours, instructions will be sent to the Leviathans. The ceremony will begin an hour later. Tell the 8 that you choose to be well rested and to wear nothing metal on themselves. The ceremony itself will take longer then 30 hours." Ban's voice took on a more distant and sharp tone, his mind focusing on the task at hand.

5 hours later, 8 members of the Senate, escorted the Witch King into the chamber. Except for a wide area in the middle, the room was filled to the brim, and the audience caught their breath. Gone was the arrogant youth from earlier, instead the King stood before them wrapped in charms and spells, his blue eyes glittered bright without the trademark glasses of the GetBackers. Magic and power swirled around him, there was no arrogance, only iron control, quiet competence and the sense of unconquerable strength. His presence was equally comforting and intimidating.

The Witch King ignored everyone. He stood at the middle of the chamber. And began chanting. The Eight and the 2 Leviathan took positions around the Jagan Master. Ban spread his arms, to the shock of the audience, each magic user drew a sword, walked up to the witch king and sliced his arms. 8 clean cuts, allowing 8 thins streams of bright red blood to flow from the Witch King. The sword was used to draw a shallow furrow in the ground, and blood ran in 8 directions, from the center. Shearni'sa the Leviathan and a smaller companion, stretched out the long neck, just the tips of the huge fangs, grazed each shoulder of the Jagan Master. Their tongues in unison collected the blood, and painted a line on the ground to the very edge of the water where they rested. Each of them then drew the sword across their palms, mingling blood with the Witch King's, and allowed their blood to flow to form an outer circle. The Leviathans drew blood from each other , and the blood did not sink. The circle of blood began to glow, then it seemed to catch fire. Blue-white flames encircled the 10 and shot inward, with the Witch King at the heart.

The ceremony lasted for 30 hours. Ban cast the spells and drained each of the 8 to unconsciousness, one by one, they would need at least a week to recover. Only the Leviathans were not drained to exhaustion. They and a handful of people watched the 30 hours as the Witch King untiring and unflinching cast spells that had not been heard in over 2,000 years. Painstakingly, never budging from the center of the circle, with no break, no rest and no food; the Witch King weaved his magics through the dome, repairing old layers and creating new layers to ensure that the dome would stand for another 2 thousand years.

There was no fan fair, no blasts, no fireworks. The dome's glow strengthened, rainbow colors shimmered through it, and the 30 hours of work was done. The dome would now probably survive a nuclear strike.

The magic of the Witch King slowly faded, and Ban Midou stood gaunt and exhausted in the chamber.

Shearni'sa was fast enough to catch him as he swayed. "Thanks for the business, Shearni'sa you have to transport me back, fast okay" Ban said cheekily and then his eyes rolled back as he gave in to exhaustion.

The time limit was almost up. Toshiki was getting increasingly nervous, being on a small boat with an angsty Akabane on one side, and Raitei//Ginji on the other was more then a little unnerving. Both were verging on the edge of their patience and control. Ginji and the Raitei seemed to be sharing space more and more, while Toshiki was glad they were harmonizing, a part of him really wanted to be somewhere else. The two crew men had done just that, they had called in another ship and left 3 days ago. Only the captain stayed, and now he had a constant look of worry on his big jowled face.

No body in their right mind would want to be around those two if the time ran out. Toshiki placed himself between the two and the Captain, just in case.

Raitei/Ginji suddenly snapped up, "Something comes, a great many somethings". The Captain scurried back to the cockpit as the other three stood tensed. The huge Leviathan broke the surface, followed by another and another. Standing on the necks of the creatures were at least 3 dozen blue humanoids.

The mouth of the largest Leviathan opened. Revealing two creatures a male and a female. The male was carrying the sleeping Witch King. All of them bowed low to the three standing on the deck. "We thank you for your patience," the male said "Lord King Ban Midou, did a great casting these last three days. We return him exhausted but unharmed." The male spoke with a heavy but clears accent.

"We would have like to have him rest in our city, but he insisted that he rested better with his partners." The lady said, her smile suddenly became sly, "Also the leviathans petrolling were getting nervous at the growing killing auras they sensed on the boat." She nodded respectfully, "You are all indeed amazing warriors."

The Leviathan's great head lowered, and Raitei/Ginji stepped forward, he reached out and took sleeping Ban, who recognizing his partner surfaced for a second from sleep, to sling an arm around Ginji's neck, cuddle and relax even deeper.

Akabane scalpels still at ready said in his soft voice, "I trust that when the time comes, your people will heed and support the Witch King?"

"I am Kireeal, and as speaker for our people, you may be witness as I pledge our support and loyalty to the Witch King. We will come at his call, hmmm (he glanced at Ban) but seeing the stubbornness and kindness of our King we also pledge to come if you summon on his behalf, Blood Warrior of The Witch King." Akabane's eyebrow rose at this. "Why are you surprised? Your oath gives you the privilege of calling to battle and commanding those who swear loyalty to the Witch King, did you not know? We and any other creature of power can sense it, he has blood bonds with the three of you and we can sense these bonds." Kireeal took out a pearl white conch, he passed it to Akabane, "Blow this near the ocean, and the denizens of the sea will come to you." He then took a piece of clear paper and passed it to the transporter.

"A business card?" Akabane's lips curved in amusement.

Kireeal went a shade of purple. "Errr... yes, well we live in this world too. We have agents and businesses, they are the ones who acted to hire you. Not all of us are blue, we have mixed blood among us and they can choose where to live. If they live on land they can choose to work in companies owned by our people, for generations. So please tell Lord King Ban that he is not to worry, he got back what we needed and the fee had been deposited into his account."

Finally Kireeal took out a small box, it sat on his palm. "This is a small treasure for the Captain, for his bravery and patience. Else he would seek to request extra compensation from the GetBackers and Lord King needs no further stress." Misreel said with a rueful smile.

"You seem to know us rather well." Ginji said with a smile, the Raitei had gone to sleep as soon Ban had cuddled in his arms.

"The denizens of the deep knew he was our King long before he even did. His blood line is precious to us, he misunderstood the affection shown by our kind as threat the only other time he was in the ocean." Misreel said, "Now please excuse us, secrecy as much as the barrier protects us. Please ensure the captain and no other opens the small box."

The sea churned again and then all was silent as the entourage left.

"Captain get us out of here." Akabane called out.

The ship began moving, and the Captain cast nervous glances around him. He had never before feared the sea as he did now. Akabane approached the man with the small box. "Its a gift" was all the Dr. said.

The Captain took it with a shaking arm, He opened the box, a jet of smoke blew out. And the Captain fainted. Toshiki caught him before he hit the steering wheel. He looked at Akabane.

"It smells like Oblivion perfume, that Himiko uses, but different. I believe the good Captain will be non the wiser over what happened. Lets just say we stopped to look for some sunken treasure and his part are these perfect black pearls. He did not seem the kind to question his good luck."

"We didn't do much at all Akabane. Everything seems to have been taken care of." Toshiki said slightly regretfully. "This time Ban-domo didn't even get hurt."

"You are right, this was a rather disappointing adventure for me. No one to test my skills against. I was looking forward to fighting a Leviathan, but if they are Ban-kun's allies.. ah well, I'll have to live with the loss." Akabane said with a sad shake of his head.

Ginji over heard this and shuddered. He wished either Ban or the Raitei were awake, he HATED being alone with the Jackal.

--- the end-- for now..

This was a bit different, did not plan he story this way but some how it seemed to work I think. DO tell how you feel about it. And if there are any groups that you can suggest to add to the army please do suggest away. Please Review and suggest – and thanks.


	5. Frmale retaliation

Time line : FOR TIME IS THE EMENY & ARMIES OF THE WITCH KING

(This time line has NOTHING to do with STRENGTH Arc and canon time lines)

Pre GB :When Ban met Raitei for the first time : Story : THE SAFE HARBOUR - RAITEI POV : Armies of the Witch King

September 8th 2008 :Janis visits the Honky Tonk releasing Ban's Magic :_ Story : Time is the enemy_

March 6th to 8th 2009 : Ginji is kidnapped by EarthSea : Story : _Get back Control of the Raitei (part 1_ to 3)

March 8th & 9th 2009: Ban in hospital : _Story : the limit to giving_

March 15th 2009 : Ban and the Raitei at the dam. Story : _A good dream_

March 21st 2009 : _A Chibi Interlude (or HELP!!! CHIBI"S Hi-jacked my story) _

March 21 & 22 2009 : Ban and Akabane share a weekend. Story : _In the Jackal's den _

May 2009 : The Nagas join the witch king's army. Story : _Toshiki's Journey : Armies of the Witch King_

July 2009 : The GetBackers retrieve the soul of the Sliver Fist and received a vow of loyalty from them

September 2009 : The GetBackers in the Amazon Jungle

December 2009 : The GetBackers in Australia

February 2010 : The Omniyogi meet the Witch King

April 2nd- -5th 2010 : The GetBackers and the Leviathans . Story : _Secrets of the Atlantic __pt 1 & 2__: Armies of the Witch King__._

May 20th 2010 : Current Story : Female retaliation : Keeping secrets is not good for the health.

---- Female retaliation ---

Maria was enraged, they were hiding things from her all of them. Ever since the return of the Raitei she had sensed Ban's power level rise to ridiculous levels. The magic he now commanded was the stuff of legends, he knew spells that she was certain even his grand mother did not know. Maria knew Ban, she had trained him and while she admitted to underestimating him in underworld tournament and the Limitless Fortress, she knew magic.

And without a shadow of a doubt the magical world was moving, shifting, changing. There was clear shift in the magical energies; she knew part of it was due to the coming alignment of the Earth, the Sun and the Centre of the Galaxy in 2012. But according to the estimations of Ban's grandmother, the magical energies should have gone darker, and the powers of the witches wane even further. Instead she was stronger; the darkening of the magical energies seemed to have been held in check, by a surging growing power.

Maria glared at the Mandrake plant on her table, she pouted. Damn she knew that there numerous sources of the surge in energy, there was a strange new hope among magic users, who had hid their powers for centuries. Groups that she had been certain were extinct were making a health come back all across the world. Earth based magic, mental ability based magic, spell based magic, spirit based magic, ancient creatures of magic and shadow based magic (not evil -neutral) all seem to be making a comeback. Regardless of their magical type, even with Ban's grandmother being alive, the one thing that seemed to connect the groups, were a ridiculous optimism and a whispered but absolute loyalty to the WITCHKING.

"Arrrgghh.." She slammed the plant, it crashed to the floor and it gave a blood curdling scream that drove normal people to madness. Maria smiled and relaxing as the 'music' delighted her. "Who had made Ban King? He is the heir, he is not the king yet." She asked the uncaring plant. But Maria was not one to fool herself for long, she knew to her bones, that Ban's grandmother's title was now an empty one. She had felt his magic, there was no doubt that Ban was now the true WitchKing. That wasn't the problem. She pouted at the plant.

"The problem," she whispered as dumped the plant back in the pot, glaring at it. "The problem is why wasn't I invited to the coronation. I'm his MOTHER." She yelled out the last words. She hated being the last to know. "I should have had box seats, or been on the podium, instead that ungrateful brat stuck me in the back benches." She sulked. Her only comfort was that Himiko who was taking magic lessons from her seem to be similarly left out of the loop.

Scratch that, it wasn't a comfort, Hevn, Madoka, and Sakura were all in the dark as well. She fumed, it was a conspiracy that's what it was. A ridiculous idiot (meaning MALE) dominated conspiracy. Discrimination!!! That's what it was - pure gender discrimination, she'd sue them. They could not be allowed to get away with such gender based conspiracy in this day and age.

Enough was enough, the look of determination on the centenarian would have made anyone with half a brain quake with fear. It was time to break up this boys club. She'd gather her forces and show them the error of their ways, show them why it was dangerous to keep secrets from the fairer sex, and of course why females were the deadlier of the species.

With a jangle of bells, she swished out of the Cartas, plans of how she would torture a certain spiky haired urchin, an electric eel, a wily jackal, the four-eyed wind bag and the rest of the male pack they ran with, danced merrily in her head.

For the Honky Tonk, to high end mansions, to the infinity fortress, a rash of sneezing broke out, accompanied by the chilling feel of some evil specter dancing on their graves. Observers could not help but wonder if there was a new gender based flu spreading.

------------**-------------------------

Maria's first stop was Himiko's trendy apartment. To her delight all she had to do was mention Witchking and Himiko bubbled with righteous anger. Sisterly ire was always a formidable thing. The two talked for a bit, Himiko had more names to add to the list, and the two split up to marshal their forces. The men had kept what occurred secret because they had banded together in conspiracy, hah! They were now going to learn what true solidarity meant.

Revenge was suuuuccccchhhhh FUN!!!

----------**---------------------------------

The Honky Tonk was ablaze with lights, and decorations. Natsumi and Rena had spent most of the day decorating and preparing. Natsumi was graduating and they planned to celebrate in style. Hevn had ordered the sushi roles and the finger food, the piece de'resistance was a huge mouth watering chocolate cake, that Natsumi had prepared from home.

The whole gang had been invited, the Getbackers, Shido & Madoka, Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki, Himiko and Akabane, Emishi, Sakura and even MakubeX (**no longer virtual thanks to Final Manga). The mood was festive as they shared the food music and large chunks of cake. Paul grumbled a little about the mess, but graciously accepted a big piece of cake Natsumi dished out. Greed and politeness ensured everyone had a piece of cake, even the more waist conscious women had a good serving. Even Akabane who was not a great fan of sweets, had a piece when Natsumi unleashed her cute kitten look on him. It was really delicious.

The cramps started about exactly 15 minutes after that. In exactly 17 minutes there was a rush to the gents, that spilled over to the ladies fast enough, when the limited stalls filled up. Screams, shouts and fist fights broke out, Akabane of course got a stall unhindered, but for the rest it was each man for himself. After about 15 minutes that would have constituted as some of the worst minutes in the lives of anyone. 9 thoroughly washed out men staggered into the dining, to see a smirking Maria, Himiko, Hevn, Sakura, Madoka, Natsumi, Rena and MakubeX (who had been really frustrated at being the only male left out of the loop) waiting expectantly.

"YOU HAG" Ban shouted when he saw Maria, he and some of the others lunged forward only to be trapped in yards of cloth. Akabane's scalpels, disintegrated in his fingers thanks to corrosion perfume. "Now, now boys" Maria said with a laugh, "The antidote is right here, and you will all get some, as soon as you tell us what is going on. Or else in exactly half an hour the cramps start again. And you can't take it from me by force because I need to cast a spell to work the magic. And Ban the spell is gender specific, so unless you change to a female, even the WitchKing can't cast it". Maria said smugly closing the jaws of her trap.

"Madoka how could you." Shido asked in an anguished voice, "Sister!! You too" Juubei echoed Shido's anguish.

"How could you keep secrets from me for so long. I asked you to trust me so many times. But you didn't trust me did you." Her voice broke on the last words, and her sightless eyes filled with tears.

"You did not trust me either brother, and you hurt MakubeX's feeling, how could you leave him out like that."

Poor, Shido and Juubei on top of everything else were now left feeling guilty and about 2 feet tall.

"How did you do it?" Akabane asked, to have been tricked so thoroughly was interesting and since he had a stall of his own, his curiously was getting the best of him. "All of you had the cake, and that was the only thing we all ate."

"It was actually what you didn't have." Himiko smugly informed him, "We all had tea with the cake, our tea contained the antidote. Yours didn't."

"I'm sorry Chief, but you have all been ignoring us for too long. Rena and me were here that night – but NONE of you explained anything even thought we kept our promise. It hurts to be left out, and its just NOT fair." Natsumi said her eyes tearing as well. "Maria said you all needed some help getting unstuck, and we agreed." Rena nodded. Paul groaned weakly, he should have left the whole mess with the young people, but he admitted to himself, he was happy Rena had been confident enough to be involved. She had really come far in managing her early trauma.

Ginji had never liked keeping things from his friends anyway, decided that he liked their revenge even less. "Ban-chan, tell them. I don't wanna get sick again." Chibi Ginji whinged latching on to Ban's shoulder. There was a shift in the air, and the ire directed at the women, suddenly had an easier target. The men turned to glare at Ban who had originally gotten their promise to keep things a secret, and so arguably was directly responsible for their predicament.

Ban flicked open his lighter, and took a drag. WitchKing or not the negative energy directed at him at the moment was formidable. And with even his normally protective Knights playing with knives and cracking fingers, he less then graciously gave in. "Fine, whatever! Women." He huffed. "BUT antidote FIRST Maria." Ban had to have something, to salvage pride.

Maria nodded, and swished forward, a small cup in hand, she extended it to Ban. He glanced around and saw the suspicions looks at the cup. He sighed, he HATED being the geniue pig, but in an uncharacteristically humble acceptance of responsibility (fueled mainly by the twinge in his belly) he grabbed the cup and downed, the disgusting liquid. "Damn, the antidote is worse then the poison." He grouched. "What?!" He said glaring at the men still watching him. "Yes the darn thing works." He snapped.

Immediately there was a rush to the small table with the antidote, there were moments of confusion, but things finally settled, and attention turned to Ban, once again. He sighed, "So what do you want to know." Ban sat at the counter with Ginji and Akabane, and the others took more comfortable spots around the Café.

Maria looked at the man she considered her son. "What has happened Ban? The magical energies in the world have changed, there is a gathering storm of darkness, and the storm should have reached some time ago. But it is being curbed, delayed."

"Dammit Maria, you gave us the runs because EVIL is NOT at our doorstep?" Paul demanded.

"No WE gave you the runs, because you have been keeping secrets, and thus reducing our ability to help. Information is more then power , it's a shield, you put all of us in DANGER by hiding things from us." MakubeX said furiously.

"Also because when I trace the source that's damming the evil, it leads to one being. A being by all the traditions of our people should not exist yet. How is there an active WitchKing while your Grandmother still lives? Somehow the mantle has been passed to you and your Grandmother did not even notice it happening. Didn't you think I'd be happy you were King Ban, why didn't you tell me. How could you be so cruel as to leave your mother out, Ban" Maria asked with a sniff and a hurt note in her voice that had people casting sympathetic looks at her and irritated ones at Ban. ( Ban grouched "_Stop being over dramatic and you are not my mother!"_)

"I have felt it too Ban," Himiko said, almost miserably. "There is a force that is growing, but its being dammed. But I don't think the dam can last forever, Ban what happens when the dam breaks? The force is going to rush at you isn't it, You are its main target. "

"You overestimate my role, Himiko. World domination is the main target." Ban snapped his eyes flat

"STOP IT! Stop making light of this Ban. Some how you have put yourself between this force and the rest of the world. Ban no person can do this alone. I don't care how powerful your magic is now, when the alignment comes darkness will be boosted a thousand fold, and they Its going to overwhelm you, Ban!" Himiko cried out tears trembled in her eyes.

"Ban-kun is not alone Lady Poison, he stands as the head of Armies that will die for him. The rising flood can be stopped by immovable mountains, or by millions of sandbags, working together. When this dam breaks the WitchKing will have both, individuals with the strength of mountains around him and the thousands that even now have pledged allegiance to the WitchKing, and more to come." Akabane said coolly. "The force will not overwhelm him, I will not allow it." Akabane finished with a deadly smile.

Ban's face went red at this defense. "As if I need that much of help!! Stop making me sound weak." Ban's Chibi stormed.

A slight glowing arm wrapped around him from behind, "WE will not allow Ban to be overwhelmed." The Raitei sharing space with Ginji said firmly. "Ban you know that is not what is meant. None but the foolish question your strength. The tide that is rising cannot be stemmed by the Witch King alone, multitudes need to rise, to kneel before you, or the losses of human life will number in the billions. Glowing blonde hair was all that was visible as the Raitei pressed his cheek to the crook on Ban's neck. The only human the Raitei could touch without fear of boiling their blood. Ban's hand buried in the short spiky hair, and stroked gently.

Ban knew why the Raitei had surfaced, Ginji did not like people kneeling before Ban anymore then Ban did, but the Raitei understood, expected it even. And since Maria was asking of the Armies, the main players involved in making the armies had surfaced. Still Ban had NEVER been one to suggest a team if he could go at it alone or with his partner.

"The GetBackers are a team of two. I've never needed more than that – What the hell are you saying Raitei there is no reason for anyone to kneel." Ban grouched.

"There is every reason for people to kneel." Toshiki said firmly. "Ban-domo, you have shielded them all at great risk to yourself. All know, for all your words, Ban-domo is the first to enter the field of battle, and the last to leave. If its not for Ginji-san and Akabane-san, Ban-domo would refuse help, and fight alone. All know this, and it makes them all the more willing to kneel."

Ban's head hit the counter, Dam fools!! How had they got into this conversation?His pale skin reddened slightly.

"Ban-chan doesn't like compliments." Ginji said with a wide smile, stating the obvious.

His irritation rising, Ban glared at Ginji. "Shut up you! Fine I'll explain. Janis unlocked my magic." Ban said flatly looking at Maria, "Queen Aliara has been teaching me."

Maria was stunned. She gaped at Ban. "Aliara? Your Grandmother's Grandmother? She was legendary, AND she is dead Ban, she has been for almost four hundred years."

"Since when has that stopped one of my family, Maria? My grandmother is like a child next to her, and this allows me to learn, for one minute everyday, a minute where the teachings of a lifetime is passed on." Ban took the small ornate mirror from a hidden pocket in his jacket. Gasps were heard around the room, most in the room had seen the mirror, but none save Ban had know of its abilities and magic.

"That's why sometimes you are so tired that you collapse to sleep isn't it, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked sadly. "When we don't have missions, you use it more then once a day don't you. Ban-chan I am not going to let you do that anymore, you will hurt yourself." Ginji's eyes shimmered as if Ban over-using the mirror hurt him, staring into his partners eyes Ban cursed under his breathe, no matter how much he felt he needed learn, Ginji would now try to limit his use of the mirror.

Akabane's eyes narrowed, he turned sharply and glared at his sometimes lover, Ginji had caught it before he had, and Akabane remembering how wane Ban had seemed at times was not amused.

Pushing his glasses up, Ban returned glare for glare. He would do all he had to to win, it was as simple as that.

Ban in short sentences gave the bare bones of the prophecy of the rising darkness. The darkness that had been in operation since before the time of the Witch-hunts and was in itself an army. Since it took an army to fight an army, the need for a full Witchking to unite magic under one banner and make sure humankind had the ability to choose had been fore-seen by Aliara. And Janis was the messenger used to deliver the message.

"Your Grandmother always thought Janis wanted to usurp her position. She never liked how little influence she had over Janis." Maria said softly when Ban finished.

"As if anyone would want to usurp that old fogies position." Ban said as loudly as he could.

Everyone turned as the doors of the Honky Tonk swung open. A thin old lady, with a severe bearing and a harsh face stood at the doorway, she was flanked by numerous other younger people all dressed in white. Their combined aura, had the whole room standing, preparing for battle. It was obvious who the old woman was; her eyes were the same sapphire blue as Ban's but unlike Ban's eyes there was a hardness in them, a bitterness - tinged with maliciousness, that spoke of an ability to use and abuse those around her for her own higher goals. Instead of softening at the sight of her grandchild, her eyes hardened further.

Most believe in the concept of a 'loving family', most choose not to see beneath the veneer of a smile, beyond the title of "mother', father' and 'grandmother' given by blood, and not love.

Akabane however is in no way 'most people; .Akabane was the only one who saw a look in the hard blue eyes as they scanned Ban that sickened him to the core, jealousy. This woman had hurt, had used a child in her care without concern for his feelings, given half a chance she would hurt the man, just because she could. Violet eyes glittered, they sharpened to poniards. He was the Warrior of the WitchKing, and he had the right to protect his chosen King – from anyone. The Jackal smiled.

"Well Ban, have you no greeting for your grandmother?" the WitchQueen asked, "Or was your greeting the stripping me of my title? I thought Janis was a traitor- but I guess I needed to look closer to home." the woman's voice was cool, but raspy. The words were meant to cut, but they missed their mark. Ban was prepared.

His smile was equally cool, he deliberately took a long drag of his cigarette and looked at his grandmother over the top of his glasses. "I stripped you of nothing. You remain the WitchQueen, with all your powers and authority that you had before."

"Yes, my lady" Akabane said in a deceptively pleasant voice, "Ban-kun has never sought to enter Germany and take what is yours, his influence has gone far beyond that. As it should be the young have outstripped their elders, are you not proud of him?" Akabane asked driving the nail home.

"Proud, of what do I have to be proud of? He has always been good for nothing, except fighting. But even at fighting you failed at didn't you? That blonde won didn't he? My worthless grandson was supposed to win the Ogre battle, and decide the destiny of this world instead – he lost. Now he dares claim to be the WitchKing – while I live? Worthless!" The old woman vomited out, glaring at Ban. To her disappointment Ban did not react.

Ginji did.

"H..h.. how can you say that?" He blurted out, his golden eyes shining as he draped an arm around his partner. "I don't remember much of the top floor, but there was no way Ban-chan would fight me over something like that. We did not fight, so how can you say he lost. H.. h.. he almost disappeared for me, HOW can you say that?" Golden eyes glittered with a mix of emotions as his arms tightened almost protectively around Ban.

Himiko who had initially been excited to see her and Ban's mutual Grandmother stopped short. Her smile faded at the poisonous words. She stood beside them, confused and a little heart broken at the venom aimed at her brother. Maria knelt when her queen walked in, and she was ignored by the old lady.

Ban looked with eerie calm at his Grandmother. "Well old lady what do you want. I know you didn't come here to chat."

Suddenly the old lady was equally calm, and distant. Her power drawing around her like a cloak. "Yes I did not come to chat I came to challenge the usurper."

Ban raised an eye brow and pushed his glasses back, "I have no wish to take your position, go home old lady before you embarrass yourself."

The was no warning, the force that was released was that of a level 5 tornado, the magic released had the power not only to level the Honky Tonk but a few blocks as well; and it would have if the force had not been contained in a simmering rainbow wall. Ginji, Akabane and even the queen's escorts were pushed back, the wall surrounded Ban and his grandmother, and the magical force released by the old lady howled in the containment field, neither Ban nor his grandmother seemed in any way affected by the force.

What occurred next could have been a battle but it wasn't.

It was a matching of wills, the Witch Queen released her power which had contained the God of Infinity fortress on her grandson. Ban did not retaliate, nor did he move, instead he absorbed the force and neutralized it. Magic recognized magic, and the symbols carved into Ban's body began to glow.

Maria gasped, the symbols of balance, of servitude and power, shone though Ban's clothes, Ban absorbed the magic of the WitchQueen, made it his own and never retaliated. Her magic could not touch him, her words however cut the Jagan Master to the bone. The poison she spewed from her mouth, did more damage then any magic cold hope to do. As he absorbed the magic, Ban absorbed the words, as he had as a child, without retaliation and without defense except for the mask of indifference.

Those closest to him, saw beyond the mask. When the old lady began speaking of Ban's parents both Ginji and Akabane had enough. Simultaneously they reached out, the barrier gave to their combined energy. Ginji's right hand landed solidly on Ban's left shoulder, and Akabane's free hand rested on Ban's left, his bloody sword clenched solidly in his left. There was no need for a spell, the combined energy of the three nullified the magical energies, leaving an eerie silence in the Honky Tonk.

"There is nothing worst, then an elder who is so foolish they cannot see that their own younger blood has surpassed them." Akabane's voice was pleasant and all the more scary for the smile that ghosted across his lips. "If Ban-kun had retaliated even a little, just now you and your entourage would be dead, as it is, the magic that was released here has been absorbed by Ban-kun, making him all the more powerful. You lost to your grandson, Granny-san accept it." Akabane drove his verbal sword home. His eyes narrowed and glittered with threat, "Do not mistake my holding back presently, I warn you any more poison leaves your lips, and I will categorize you as a threat to the WitchKing. As the Warrior of the WitchKing once I make that assessment not even the King himself will be able to halt the tide of ire that will rise against you and your clan."

The WitchQueen gaped in shock at Akabane, "You, you dare make such a threat of me?"

"I make no threats,, they are a waste of time, I make promises. Ban-kun when he accepted my sword in service, empowered me to act in his name. All know of the WitchKing's kindness and his foolish willingness to fight alone till the end, as such it is the voice of the Raitei and my voice that the armies of the WitchKing heed in matters pertaining to the safety of our King. Believe me old woman, if I declare you a threat, Ban-kun will not be able to protect you." Akabane said. Ban winched, as much as he found it embarrassing it was true. Akabane was serious and Ban found himself unable to stem the fear he felt for his grandmother, blood ties bloody hurt.

"Leave old woman," Ban said his voice now commanding. "this is over, I have no wish to challenge you, so leave."

The old woman hesitated, then she sighed. Her back was ramrod straight, there was a difference in the energy she drew around herself now, there was a regalness about it that had been missing earlier. She faced Ban now not as a displaced old woman, but as a royal to a royal.

"You did not issue the challenge, but as is witnessed by all here a challenge was issued by me, and you Ban Midou defeated me in the challenge. I have never heard of the magic you evoked earlier, but I have no attack that can overcome it." The WitchQueen stretched out a hand, her palm glowed with power. "You son of my son, have earned the mantle of the WitchKing, and from this day forward will be recognized as the sovereign of the Witches by the clan and beyond. While I will never serve beneath you, you may count the Witches as a part of your army. Maria will act as the conduit and general of this army." The old woman said, not much could have shocked people more, the change from malicious old woman, to gracious leader had been startling.

The glowing ball left the hand of the old woman and floated easily to Ban, he raised his palm and the energy settled and merged with him. The Queen's entourage immediately knelt before him, the ex-queen, huffed, spun and walked out- without another word. The kneeling witches glanced around in confusion unsure what to do.

Ban drew in a long breathe and said a little disgusted, "Well okay, fine. If you think I am leading you in your sorry day to day messes, you are wrong. I's supposedly King, the old woman is your leader, so hound her for your daily problems. You have made your promises, go already." Ban grouched.

"We will summon you when the need to act comes." Raitei said, "And" Ginji continued "What Ban-chan means is that you need to look after his Grandmother. She is a grouchy old lady, but Ban-chan would not want to see her hurt." Ginji said cheerfully.

Ban's fist hit the top of his head. Wack!!! "Stop talking as if you have a clue." Chibi Ban yelled, but he did not deny the words.

The Witches confusion cleared to smiles, They bowed low to their new king and went after his grandmother.

The dead silence that followed the witches departure was broken by the normal craziness that occurred at the Honky Tonk.

After a few minutes, Maria gazed at Ban who was in the middle of a heated 'discussion' with Shido and Kazuki. She was so proud of him. Ban suddenly looked up and caught her eyes, the warm glittering knowing look in the sapphire blues eyes, brought tears to hers. Her little Ban was all grown up. She nodded slowly to Ban, and turned to leave the Honky Tonk.

A smile on her face, Maria was satisfied, she had the truth of the situation and had added to the Armies of the WitchKing in a most unexpected way. 2012 was in slightly less then two years, Maria could almost her the darkness cry for blood, for domination. The Dark was indeed rising.

---

The adventure continues. I hope you are enjoying it. Please review and feedback. Hard to write when we don't know what people like or don't like. I know I said that this fic is Ban and Ginji in a platonic relationship but have been reconsidering – YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT a** Ban / Ginji AND Raitei** threesome. Or not.

If you want it which combination you prefer?

So pllleease vote, and review. thanks


	6. Duality Part 1

T ime line : FOR TIME IS THE EMENY & ARMIES OF THE WITCH KING

(This time line has NOTHING to do with STRENGTH Arc and canon time lines)

Pre GB :When Ban met Raitei for the first time : Story : THE SAFE HARBOUR - RAITEI POV : Armies of the Witch King

September 8th 2008 :Janis visits the Honky Tonk releasing Ban's Magic :_ Story : Time is the enemy_

March 6th to 8th 2009 : Ginji is kidnapped by EarthSea : Story : _Get back Control of the Raitei (part 1_ to 3)

March 8th & 9th 2009: Ban in hospital : _Story : the limit to giving_

March 15th 2009 : Ban and the Raitei at the dam. Story : _ A good dream_

March 21st 2009 : _A Chibi Interlude (or HELP!!! CHIBI"S Hi-jacked my story) _

March 21 & 22 2009 : Ban and Akabane share a weekend. Story : _In the Jackal's den _

May 2009 : The Nagas join the witch king's army. Story : _Toshiki's Journey : Armies of the Witch King_

July 2009 : The GetBackers retrieve the soul of the Sliver Fist and received a vow of loyalty from them

September 2009 : The GetBackers in the Amazon Jungle

December 2009 : The GetBackers in Australia

February 2010 : The Omniyogi meet the Witch King

April 2nd- -5th 2010 : The GetBackers and the Leviathans . Story : _Secrets of the Atlantic __ pt 1 & 2__: Armies of the Witch King__._

May 20th 2010 : Ban's German Witch clan swears allegiance. Story : _Female retaliation : Keeping secrets is not good for the health. _

July 29th : Scene at the Honky Tonk : _Current story : Duality _

August 8th : _Current story Gbs in China : Duality part 1 _

_**Prelude **_

_Duality in the Self is never considered a benefit. In certain matters having only one is the best model. One body, one heart, one mind and one soul. But then sometimes trauma splits a person. Then you have two minds in one body, and usually you end up in the psychiatric ward under heavy medication and close care. _

_However when the personality split in the Infinity Fortress, the beings that formed were one of pure power dedicated to destruction of all that caused pain and fear in the world, and the other one that maintained his innate kindness and strength. 2 beings separate in mind, heart and physical characteristics formed. One protected and maintained the sanity of the other in the face of ceaseless attacks from the Belt line. As time progressed the two separated further and further, becoming more distinctive and different the original host was subsumed by the dominating power of the Raitei. The gentle soul was almost lost, in a sea of electricity and pain. _

_And then he came, a being of grace, and beauty, of power and strength. One that finally dominated the dominator and in doing so freed the inner self, channeling strength and power to the then weaker self and forging a new future for both. Ban Midou and Ginji Amano became the GetBackers and the Raitei was sent to sleep in the depths of Ginji's psyche only awakening in times of extreme stress or in the bowels of Infinity Fortress, only subservient to eyes of depthless blue._

_Then in the highest floors of the Beltline the Raitei met the Voodoo King in single combat. The Raitei sacrificed himself, destroying the Voodoo King and allowing Ginji to emerge the victor. _

_And most had rejoiced Ginji was free. Ginji himself had moaned the loss, and in the entire world only one other had missed the Raitei. He had always seen the weakness and loneliness that had been the Raitei and Ban Midou had missed that part of his partner, though he hadn't admitted it – even to himself._

_Then the Witch King had awakened. _

_And all that witnessed the awakening realized that power was required. And deep within Ginji, something sleeping had been protected by the boy, and the seed of the Raitei grew. Only now it was separate, and in pain, death had split not just the psyche but the souls in two. And now the duality was complete, 2 souls in one body. _

_The EarthSea had kidnapped Ginji and prematurely awakened the Raitei to his full power. Ban Midou had gentled the Raitei, merged with him and removed the loneliness that was the Raitei bringing colour into his colourless existence. And through the love Ban had for them both - Ginji and the Raitei finally merged and created a unique and satisfying duality that made the being of the Ginji/Raitei all the more dangerous. _

_Allies knew this and rejoiced. _

_Enemies knew this and plotted. _

* * *

_2012 was fast approaching the army of the Witch King gathered momentum and members. The enemy noted the growing power and as overconfident as they were the decided that some action needed to be taken. It was noted that the Generals in the army of the king may be the most vulnerable point, as the king without them was foolish enough to fight the battle on his own. And of the two the duality of one made him the easier target._

The air in the Honky Tonk was rather strangled; it had been for the last 3 weeks or so. The strange thing was that the two main people involved Natsumi and Ginji were the most relaxed about it. Their relationship had died a rather natural death. Ginji had been too busy with the GetBackers and WitchKing business and as a result Natsumi and he had drifted apart. By mutual consensus they had decided to split up officially, and two days ago Natsumi had accepted an invitation to dinner with a certain whip wielding denizen of Infinity Fortress. Paul had been expecting an explosion of electricity ever since then, but had been shocked when nothing had happened. Instead the two seemed rather content and Ginji was very supportive of the date, to the extent of commenting on outfits and places to go.

Ban was rather surprised by the maturity of his partner's reaction, but Ginji refused to talk to him about it and Ban respected that – sort of. When Ban pressed him, Ginji had responded by asking about Ban's active sex life, effectively shutting up the Jagan user. Ban smiled, his face softened and his eyes glowed as he looked at his partner, with all the powers he had as the WitchKing; Ginji still wrapped him around his little finger.

A rise of dark energy suddenly came from the doorway, and everyone snapped to attention, the Jackal stood at the doorway, his eyes small, chilling and murderous as he stared into the room, the waves of murderous energy were aimed at the blonde GetBacker. Ban rose slowly to his feet, as Ginji eeep'ed and ducked behind his partner; the Chibi clung to Ban's knee. "Kourodo, what the fuck is your problem?" Ban snapped.

Akabane seemed to catch himself, his amethyst eyes widened and he forced himself to act relaxed. "Hihi, why nothing lover, it's just been a long day." Ban didn't respond; he stared impassively at Akabane as the Jackal came to stand before him. Ban reached out with his right hand, curling it around Akabane's slim neck; with his thumb he tilted the Jackal's head exposing his neck. Deliberately in an act of obvious dominance Ban slowly lowered his head; sank his teeth into the line of the jugular, licking and sucking the pale skin at his leisure. At first the Jackal, fought it, not overtly of course - as he stood unmoving before Ban. But covertly, his muscles tensed and rejecting. The point where Ban's lips touched his skin and the slight pain of his teeth however sent waves of uncontrollable pleasure through the Jackal, the energy that was Ban, seeping into Akabane's being. With a sign that was only heard by Ban, the Jackal submitted. His head dropped further offering more of himself to Ban's domination. His length hardened painfully and he surrendered to his chosen master.

Akabane could accept Ban Midou's sexual exploits with the Raitei, and the deals that he had made with other beings of power, But Ginji.. Ginji. While Ginji was with Natsumi, everything had been fine, but now.. Somehow the thought of Ginji unfettered by a relationship caused the Jackal to howl in anger. He had wanted the blonde to disappear, it had been too much. Akabane's rage had built in the last 3 weeks to uncontrollable levels… or so he had thought. In one act, Ban had proved how little he knew himself.

Akabane could not remember the last time Ban claimed him so openly, so thoroughly. In one simple act, Ban had reduced the rage to Zero, had reminded him that he was controlled, that he was owned. The dominating power of the WitchKing was Akabane's ultimate drug, and he wanted it, needed it and loved it utterly. Akabane knew he had crossed a line, Ban Midou would stand no threat to Ginji Amano, Ban's lips on the slim column of Akabane's neck were comprehensively driving home his place in the food chain. And only utter submission soothed the irritated WitchKing.

Ban raised his head, Glittering sapphire orbs met violet eyes, the message was given and received comprehensively, Ban's eyes lit with satisfaction, "Mine" he said softly and drew the Jackal to him for a long through kiss.

All across the cafe partners drew together, knees crossed and uncrossed, thighs squirmed, as blood flushed to extremities in response to the sexual energy being released by the WitchKing.

"Ban-chan" Ginji whimpered. Ban broke away, smiling, he took his seat, Ginji scrambling to sit next to him, while Akabane with a small salute, turned and glided out of the Cafe into the cool night. His time would come later.

Paul expelled a long sigh of relief, his Cafe was saved.

---**---

10 days later, Ban, Ginji, Akabane and Himiko found themselves in China tasked with retrieving and transporting 3 pieces of Dragon jewellery from 3 temples in Southern China to a major ancient temple in the Heart of the Chinese Mountains. The GetBackers and Transporter teams had been hired for the mission. Toshiki had been left out on account of problems that he had committed to handle for MakubeX.

The mission was pretty straight forward. The GetBackers went to the temples and handed the head priest a seal that they had been given by the client, and the priests seemed almost relived to hand them the iron boxes that contained the jewelery. Ginji had of course wanted to look in the box, but Ban remembering a certain Venus arms incident had absolutely forbidden the idiot from meddling until they got paid.

The danger came when they left the temples, and those who had heard of the movement of ancient jewelery had perused them. The reason for 2 teams was that they had to handle the matter in utmost discretion, the involvement if the Red Army was the last thing anybody wanted. In the end both Ginji and Akabane ended up unhappy as both their methods were declared too obvious and attention catching. Ban and Himiko ended up handling most of the fights. Still they were not a major threat, and the trip turned into more of a fun jaunt then anything. Akabane and Himiko surprised the GetBackers by singing complex duets together, making Ban's fingers itch for his violin. Ginji made up silly games that had everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves.

Himiko, Akabane and Ban took turns driving the rented car and sleeping. After he had almost ran them off the road twice for looking at interesting sights instead of the road, Ginji had been consigned to the back seat permanently.

After two days of driving, fighting and sleeping they had all three jewelery boxes and were heading for the main temple. It was late night and Himiko was driving, Ban and Ginji were snoring lightly in the back. Himiko observed Akabane watching Ban in the rear view mirror.

"You have changed Jackal, since I first knew you." She observed.

"HiHi! Yes, it has been quite a ride hasn't it Lady Poison, I got to witness myself at a 100% only to see that limit being pushed much higher then before." Akabane replied

"Yes, but I did not mean in Battle. We all understand Ban and Raitei after the EathSea incident, but you and Ban.. I can't even comprehend your relationship. No one can." She said.

"Huh! That is not quite true Himiko-san, Ginji-kun understands all too well." Akabane said with a snap.

"Jackal," Himiko said very carefully, "are you jealous of Ginji? Why? You know it's almost impossible for the WitchKing to be faithful to you – you have even encouraged him to sleep with others in the name of cementing loyalties. Ginji and he don't even have that kind of relationship."

"Do they not? It is not only I who has changed Himiko-san. The rest of you choose to ignore changes until they are right in front of you, but that has never been my style."

"Akabane, what.."

"Lady Poison, his sister or not, my relationship with Ban-Midou is not really your concern. I will only say that no matter his relationship with any other, I will not surrender my position." Akabane said in a flat voice.

A hand curled around the Jackal and slipped under his jacket. Curious blue eyes blinked sleepily over Akabane's shoulder, "I doubt I'd allow you to anyway, Kuroudo. I just caught that last bit, what is going on?

"Nothing Ban, just a chat." Himiko sighed as the Jackal relaxed into Ban's touch and made no effort to respond to the question. Ban raised an eyebrow but let the matter rest. Himiko changed the subject "So anything WitchKingy, about this mission, we seem to be in the clear so far."

"WitchKingy…" Ban winched. "I'm going back to sleep." He leaded back next to Ginji and did just that.

Akabane smiled, "He sensed the tone of our discussion, in close quarters it is inevitable."

"It seems to always be about Ban these days." Himiko said in an irritated voice.

"Yes, and its because most of what he does is for other people, but rest assured Himiko-chan if Ban Midou had ceded the position of champion to another, it would all be about them. It is only because he has surrendered himself to this destiny is he the focus of the War in 2012." Akabane stated in a soft voice, Akabane knew that most would never be able to appreciate how hard it was for Ban to allow destiny to rule his life to such an extent.

Everything said and done, Ban was still human, and still achingly young. Akabane had noticed recently that the sheer stress of forces congregation around the WitchKing sat very, very heavily on slim shoulders. Ban was absorbing energies, growing and changing, how he maintained his humanity was one thing that fascinated the Jackal. Akabane admitted that power had corrupted him thoroughly. One reason Ban had captivated him from the start because he had so much delicious power and yet had never been corrupted by it. Initially Ban had held power lightly, had sought to hide it and repress it. Now however the power of the WicthKing was like a beacon, it had to be to draw the armies to its Sovereign.

This exponential growth of power experienced by the WitchKing however came at a price, one that Ban Midou paid. Akabane had seen its impact, Ban tried to act normal, but now it seemed that every night even when not on a mission, he would collapse to sleep at night totally drained, his delicious strength totally gone in service to the needs of the WitchKing and his armies. He did much more then he ever told anyone, and Akabane knew that the only reason that Ban was maintaining his humanity at this time was not because of the Raitei or himself, but because of Ginji, it always came back to Ginji.

---

The explosion threw the car into a roll. It turned turtle and burned red hot. The wielder of the bazooka smiled in success, he and his team had seen none leave the car.

"That's a good fire.",

"Damn it, does this mean we are going to lose the deposit.",

"I grabbed the jewel bag, but Oh no! I lost the sushi – it was sooo good."

"Hmm its interesting that you are so slow?"

Casual voices said behind them. The group turned to see the 4 standing behind them leaning against the trees. "W..whh..what do you mean slow?" the leader of the party said in response to the last statement.

"Why slow to notice that you are dead of course." Akabane said as the team of six, exploded into pieces of flesh and blood. The others turned with no comment, Akabane's blood lust from not fighting had been on the rise, and he had needed this little release.

They looked at the temple hidden at the top of the hill in the forest. Smoke suddenly rose from it and sounds of battle reached their ears. "Looks like the mission is finally getting interesting." Himiko said. "Lets move."

The 4 ran forward. Private soldiers and mercenaries sought to attack the group by the dozens, however the passing of the group seemed to knock out the attackers, without any attacks that the enemy were aware of.

As they neared the temple 4 hooded figures stood in their way, a wave of force shook the earth and a shock blast had the 4 jumping into the air. "Elemental fighters, interesting!" Akabane noted. "Or it would be if they weren't so weak." He said with a sigh. His bloody sword sticking out through their main attacker. Himiko flaming the water wielder, had to nod in agreement. Ban who had sent the wind wielder flying, was trying to measure if he had made a new personal best, and Ginji had taken out the flame wielder with at an electrical punch in the gut. 'They should take lessons, really." He muttered.

Screams that shook the ground resounded out of the temple. A spiral of amazing energy was released and the air itself seemed to tear from the force. The 4 sprinted, Ban's snake-bit the huge 20 foot gate, smashing it, without pause the 4 raced in to the temple.

A thunderous crash and a tremendous bolt of lightning had three of them scattering. "Ginji! You Idiot!" Ban yelled. "It wasn't me Ban-chan." Ginji said standing unaffected by the blast, he looked healthier then ever. The bag of boxes he had been carrying however didn't do so well it had burst open and the jewelery pieces fell to the ground. They glowed, like magnets were drawn to each other, with a flash of intense green a 3 ringed crown fell to the ground.

Another flash of blue, and a small dragon scooped up the crown and flew with tremendous speed to the temple, even as lighting, acid and fire rained down on the group. They dodged the attack, and saw 4 humongous Chinese dragons in the sky. Akabane didn't hesitate; he went after the largest dragon that attacked with the power of the storm. Himiko neutralized the acid sprayed at her, as she accelerated to attack the Green acid spitter. "Ginji the jewels." Ban yelled as he took on the dragons of fire and ice.

Ginji ran after the red dragon, ignoring the wall of electricity that it had left to halt its pursuers. Colour leeched from a brown eye, as the Raitei awakened and Ginji's speed fed by the lightning had him in the temple in a flash. In time to see the Dragon toss the circuit into a strange black room, he was moving at such speed that he failed to hear an agonized scream of warning (_LIGHTNING LORD DON'T_) as he plunged through the door as was immediately engulfed by a ripping but short lived pain.

"Ginji" Ban gasped as he felt the short lived burst of pain. His senses told him Ginji was alive, alright for the most part.. but something was wrong. Something else whispered at him, as he dodged and damaged the attacks, he 'heard' a plea, a cry, an echo of something. He glanced at the Strom Dragon that was being pushed to death's door by Akabane's attacks, and suddenly understood. He averted his hand from killing the ice dragon even as he yelled, "Don't kill them, they are being controlled! Knock them out!"

Then it was over. 4 unconscious dragons dropped to the earth. "I am most pleased Ban-kun, they had attacked you but I was lax in my duty" Akabane said stroking the stout of his unconscious dragon, "I truly did not wish to see such magnificent creatures dead." Himiko stared at the Jackal. "Did you wish to see them dead then lady poison?"

"Err.. No" Himiko said, blinking in surprise.. the Jackal was a hard one to understand.

Ban was already running, the two quickly followed. At the sanctum of the temple an individual fought a myriad of smaller dragons protecting the Priests who stood at the base of the alter.

With twin blades of fire and ice, the man blocked, protected and deflected the attacks of the dragons. He was highly skilled at it was obvious he too was attempting not to kill the dragons while protecting the priests. Ban, Akabane and Himiko joined the battle; the priests gasped in surprise at the speed to which the battle was over. However there were roars from outside, followed by a pounding that shook the foundations of the temple, indicating the 4 major dragons had awakened and were trying to make their way in.

The Head priest pointed at a glowing ball at the top of the temple, "That must be destroyed it is allowing the dragons to be controlled." He shouted. They noticed at a high ceiling was a glowing swirling ball of red and blue light, the ball swirled malevolently. The dual wielding warrior leapt up to slash at it only to be thrown back and through the wall by an unseen force. Himiko was about to launch a flame attack, when Akabane put a hand on her shoulder. "Any attack we make will only bounce back, Lady Poison. This is not our battle." He said softly with a wealth of sadness in his voice. Himiko turned and her eyes widened as she glanced at Ban, no not at Ban.. but at the WitchKing. Magic and power flowed around him as he chanted in a language Himiko did not recognize, superimposed on Ban's clothes were the vestments of a witch but much more elaborate then Himiko remembered and the scars that were usually hidden gleamed on his skin showing through the cloth.

He didn't attack the orb, instead he lifted off the ground and floated toward it, the orb seemed to reach hungrily for the power that was the WitchKing. Himiko choked back a cry as the energy suddenly oozed out surrounding the Jagan user. The priests' cried out as well, and Himiko's heart clenched. The energies seemed to consume Ban, his head arched back in a silent scream as the energies invaded him and sought to tear him apart. Inside his body, like eating air, and drinking heat, he slowly drew the energies into him and tamed them, absorbed them and refined them. His will was his greatest asset, and he forced the subjugation of the energies, instead of attacking him, slowly and painfully it became part of him. The energy disappeared and Ban's body still shuddering in agony, tumbled out of the air.

Strong lean arms caught Ban in a gentle bride-style embrace. Holding him gently as he landed on lite feet. Ban blinked in surprise and immediately embarrassed scrambled to stand. He swayed though and Akabane stood close allowing Ban to lean against him. A hand loosely around his waist supporting him casually.

The dragons all seemed to awaken at once, they looked around, nodded at Ban and then they slowly disappeared.

"We thank you greatly young man, we were trapped even with Chu QingLong's assistance, but what you did... who are you?" The head priest said addressing the GetBacker.

"Ban Midou of the GetBackers." Ban said

"He's the WitchKing, champion of 2012." Akabane added earning a sideways glare of disgust from Ban.

The priests drew their breathe and as one bowed, "Forgive us for not recognizing you Midou-heika." the address had Himiko choking back a laugh as she anticipated her brother's irritated snap.

"Midou-san just san. Where is Ginji? I sense he's fine did that directional retard get lost again?"

This drew a sharp sound from QuinLong, who knelt before Ban crossing his swords before him. "The swords of Chu QunLong are in your service Midou-domo, the Lightning Lord went after the Tri-jade crown and is now trapped in a pocket dimension, I attempted to stop him but he moved too fast."

"Raitei-kun can shred dimensional wall, even Ginji-kun can." Akabane said in a puzzled voice, "Why have they not returned."

"It is possible that they cannot" A slightly hissing voice came from behind them, in reverent tones the priests fell to their knees before the new comer. A humanoid of blue and silver walked in, long flowing hair and charms graced the slim elegant form. He or she it was impossible to tell, smiled fondly at Akabane. "I thank you for not taking my life, Warrior, thought it would have been an honor to fall to someone of such battle skill and integrity."

Akabane was non-pulsed for a split second, before he smiled and bowed deeply. "You were only losing, as a part of you was not entirely committed to battle, Storm-Dragon-sama and the honor was entirely mine."

The dragon frowned at him, "While I appreciate your actions, it ill befits a General of the army to bow before one of the Lieutenants, especially now. The dragon, did not bow to Ban, instead it glided up to him,resuming the form of a serpentine dragon of much smaller dimensions then before it wrapped itself around Ban and faced him. Ban leaned his head so that their foreheads touched, sealing the contract between them. Energy from Ban going into the dragon. It returned to the humanoid form resting in Ban's embrace against his chest.

"Forgive my weakness WitchKing, but the return of my magic to this level after such a long period of famine is intoxicating. You are very kind to place such trust in us when we were attacking you, but moments ago." The dragon said its head resting on Ban shoulder. Ban humphed without saying anything, it was an all too common a scenario to deserve comment.

The dragon slowly pulled away, "Unfortunately it seems our enemy has succeeded in their intentions this time, and we have lost a General."

"What the Fuck." Ban swore.

---

Cliff hanger--- Will up-date soon I swear. Hehehe! Hope you like this please r&r.


	7. Duality Part 2

T ime line : FOR TIME IS THE EMENY & ARMIES OF THE WITCH KING

(This time line has NOTHING to do with STRENGTH Arc and canon time lines)

Pre GB :When Ban met Raitei for the first time : Story : THE SAFE HARBOUR - RAITEI POV : Armies of the Witch King

September 8th 2008 :Janis visits the Honky Tonk releasing Ban's Magic : _Story : Time is the enemy_

March 6th to 8th 2009 : Ginji is kidnapped by EarthSea : Story : _Get back Control of the Raitei (part 1_ to 3)

March 8th & 9th 2009: Ban in hospital : _Story : the limit to giving_

March 15th 2009 : Ban and the Raitei at the dam. Story : _A good dream_

March 21st 2009 : _A Chibi Interlude (or HELP!!! CHIBI"S Hi-jacked my story) _

March 21 & 22 2009 : Ban and Akabane share a weekend. Story : _In the Jackal's den _

May 2009 : The Nagas join the witch king's army. Story : _Toshiki's Journey : Armies of the Witch King_

July 2009 : The GetBackers retrieve the soul of the Sliver Fist and received a vow of loyalty from them

September 2009 : The GetBackers in the Amazon Jungle

December 2009 : The GetBackers in Australia

February 2010 : The Omniyogi meet the Witch King

April 2nd- -5th 2010 : The GetBackers and the Leviathans . Story : _Secrets of the Atlantic pt 1 & 2: Armies of the Witch King._

May 20th 2010 : Ban's German Witch clan swears allegiance. Story : _Female retaliation : Keeping secrets is not good for the health. _

July 29th : Scene at the Honky Tonk : _Current story : Duality _

August 9th : _Current story Gbs in China : Duality part 2_

Damn for some strange reason This was not posted SORRY!! Wrote this ages ago. Thanks to MarzBanz for pointing it out.

Duality Part 2.

"What the fuck!" Ban exclaimed.

The storm dragon in humanoid form, pressed harder into the slim form of the WitchKing, absorbing the waves of shock emitted from Ban. "It is not my intention to distress you, Ban-sama, but it is the truth. The enemy has not hurt your lieutenant, but has effectively neutralized him."

Akabane grabbed at the dragon, puling it away for Ban, "You will explain that" The transporter said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Very well," the dragon said. "This temple is the hidden home of dragons, of the species you know as Chinese Dragons. In order to survive we devised means to hide from human kind. Dimensional rooms that allow us to develop a human side of ourselves. In these rooms, we are able to split out consciousness and thus form a human persona that we can maintain for a number of years. The younger ones require the dimensional room to regain their dragon form and change, however elder dragons learn overtime to slip in and out of our personas with little loss of magic."

The dragon took a deep breathe, not a word was said as the audience waited.

"These dimensional rooms have no serious affect on humans, when Longhua went in one, when he first came here, it gave him only a mood swing and a headache. Others are rarely impacted by it. The most serious impact of the dimensional rooms Ban-sama is that it neutralizes magic. Which is a good thing for your Lieutenant as none can attack him while he learns."

Ban took a long drag of a cigarette that he just lit up. "You know that tells me jack-shit, Dragon. What happened to Ginji." Ban knew Ginji was safe, and that was the only thing stopping him from snake-biting his newest ally.

"Ginji-sama is far from normal" the dragon said sadly, "There is a duality in him that is natural. The enemy saw this before we did, I would have warned you if I had known. The dimensional room that Ginji-sama is in has separated his two-halves. There are not one individual in the room now – but two, separate beings. And only one of the beings has a body and is able to survive outside the room."

"What!!" Ban, Himiko and Akabane chorused.

"The one know as the Raitei is now outside of Ginji-sama's body. One body cannot survive outside the room, nor can it survive without the presence of the other. So both beings are effectively trapped in the room, unless one is sacrificed, or they in time learn to combine. But fear not for his life, the dimensional room will protect both, they cannot be attacked nor will they feel hunger or thirst. In time I am confident they will learn to harmonize and recombine. It shouldn't take very long just a decade or two." The dragon said comfortingly.

Ban slapped his palm on his face, as the others jaw dropped.

"Err how well does Raitei like Ginji," Himiko muttered softly, "will they fight each other?" An absurd picture of the Raitei going "Disappear" while Chibi Ginji ran around in circles his hair on fire, somehow escaping ever attack, flashed absurdly through her head.

And she let of a burst of laughter at the picture, and was going to apologize when she noted that Akabane and Ban both had strangled looks on their faces, and were studiously not meeting anyone's eyes. In spite of the situation, a similar picture had formed in all their minds.

The amusement did not last. Ban's left fist smashed through the wall, crumbling it.

"No we can't let this happen." Akabane snapped, "There has to be a way, without the Raitei 2012 is going to be much harder, it is better to lose half the normal army then lose the Raitei. Also.." Akabane hesitated slightly before he continued "Ban-kun cannot lose Ginji-kun, he is essential to the GetBackers."

"The only way is to wait or to get Ginji-san out and allow the Raitei to vanish in the dimensional room. Though he will weaken the army, that may be for the best." Chou Longhua who remembered Raitei and Ginji from their Divine Design battle, did not really think that the Raitei would be missed. He had little idea of the changes since then.

"Ban-sama!" The priests cried in protest as his right fist smashed a huge hole in wall, and shook the foundation of the temple.

"I will not accept that!" he snarled. "There is no fucking way I am losing either Ginji or the Raitei, nor am I losing a first skirmish to these bastards. Where is this dimensional room?" Ban said.

"Ban-sama what are you planning?" The dragon said as it led them to the dimensional room, which turned out to just be a decorative arch on the wall. Only when they looked closely did they see the shimmering energy behind it. "Your magic will be neutralized in the dimensional room, do not act in a hasty manner, My Lord." The dragon said earnestly. "If you go in there is a chance that the Raitei may attack you, we cannot be assured of the state of his mental health. We cannot afford to lose you Ban-sama please."

"Can you go in to scout the state of things?" Ban snapped.

"No unfortunately that dimensional space now belongs to the beings inside it, there is an energy around it that blocks my entry." The dragon said looking at the portal.

"Hmm yes I feel the force as well. Any attempt made to enter will be reflected back on us, looks like we will have to get more information on this before we can circumvent it. MakubeX and Masaki should be able to come up with a plan. We will get them out quickly Ban-kun, I am sure of it." Akabane said "Patience and careful planning may be our best course of action in this matter." Akabane tested the barrier and knew that powered by the Raitei it needed to be circumvented rather then forced open. Using force against it may be devastating on both sides. Himiko nodded as she could she the futility of acting with the little information they had.

"Hmm looks like the invitation is just for me then," the urchin heated GetBacker said softly. The others spun to look at him. He took a long drag and said, "I don't see a force of any kind, the door is open."

"Ban you cant possibly go in alone," Himiko exclaimed knowing the futility of her plea "You will have no magic in the dimensional room, this could be a trap for you."

Ban looked at her coolly "Its Ginji, and I'm not having my partner slack off for even a day, I'm going in there to drag him out and I don't need magic to do it." With that the GetBacker walked through the portal, ignoring the protests around him.

Ban blinked in the dark area, he felt a little empty and heavier, but fine otherwise. He had sealed his magic for a long time, the loss of it, while it could be felt, was not a big thing to Ban in the general scheme of things. By his estimation, he was now slightly more powerful then he was when he first met Ginji, and that was more then sufficient.

Ban strode forward, the area warped into a combination of the Honky Tonk, their apartment and the Infinity fortress, he heard a whimpering sound. And finally saw a small figure huddled and weeping in what looked like their hall couch, set in front of a Honky Tonk table. "Did you forget eel? The 's' in GetBackers means that neither one of us is alone." Ban said softly.

"Ban-chan… bb..ban-chan…. Bbbbbaaaaaaannn-Chhhhaaaaaaaaan!" Ginji flew into Ban's chest, and Ban caught him with a laugh. "I dunno what happened Ban-chan I was alone and afraid, and I thought I would be stuck in here a long time with him, and we didn't know what to do, and I wanted to go hoooommmeeeee but I can't hurt me. I don't know what to doooo Ban-chan." Ginji cried incoherently as Ban stroked his soft hair.

When Ginji finally calmed down, a soft voice said from behind, the voice was calm, but beneath the calmness was a thread of desperation. "Ban.." the voice breathed. Ban turned and shifted Ginji who turned Chibi to piggyback on his shoulder, Ban faced the Raitei. Who stood still and glowing. The Raitei stared at the two but didn't move, he seemed indifferent, and stood trying to be aloof of the joy of the GetBackers reunion.

"Hey lover," Ban said in an equally soft voice, he walked up to the Raitei, and saw what no other being ever did, the loneliness and fear the Raitei carried, enhanced now that he was no longer a part of his more charismatic self. Moving very slowly Ban reached out and drew the Raitei to him, the Raitei stood then leaned into Ban. "Should I disappear, Ban? Where am I am in now Ban, its dark and lonely, I do not want to be like this, should I disappear?"

"Don't you dare!" Ban's hands tightened around the Raitei, he experienced a slight and continuous pain, but Ban's blood did not boil. Ban noted that the two versions of Ginji were careful not to touch. "Ginji, Raitei do you want to stay like this, separate?"

"NO" the word was echoed by the two. Ultimately the two were comfortable in one body, the sense of aloneness was alien to them, and unwanted. Besides they both realized that they were weaker and incomplete without the other.

Ban sighed in relief. "Alright then, the Strom Dragon said that you would be able to learn to recombine in time, knowing Ginji that will mean another thousand years, so we have to find a way to hurry the process."

"I have scanned this area Ban, and I understand it better. There has to be a mental agreement of the goals between the two, well now the three of us, and then a physical act to complete the combination. The mental agreement is the problem, we have our main goal, our secondary goal and a default goal of failure. I believe our main goals are the same but our secondary goals are outcomes that we can live with, and that differs among us. There is no changing minds, the goals are in our hearts and this space knows it. We need to choose one of the possible 5 outcomes in a conclusive manner." The Raitei said.

"Meh! And I'll put money on the default gaol being our deaths." Ban growled

"NO!" The Raitei said emphatically. "The default goal is that you survive and are expelled into the real world, and the two of us stay trapped in this space, until time releases us. This space is not meant for destruction Ban, it was created for growth."

"I have an idea, what about we have a race, the winner gets to pick the goal and determine everything." Ginji said excitedly. Ban's foot landed on his Chibi head "Shut up" but it was too late. As soon as Ginji spoke his will was released and the spaced warped. 3 doors appeared before them.

"Dammit Ginji can you THINK before saying things, now we have to race each other. Not work together." Ban fumed looking in disgust at the doors. Ginji whined as he realized that he was forcing them to split up. "Whatever!" Ban said in disgust, "A race it is, and the great Ban Midou doesn't lose." Ban suddenly grinned at the two, his adrenalin pumping, and eyes gleaming. "Hey Ginji, Raitei, just the three of us in a race, this should be fun, see you losers." Ban turned and ran through the right door.

"Raitei." Ginji said as soon as Ban was gone, "The other choice I can live with is if you return and help Ban-chan face 2012."

"Mine is for you to return with him as well. You are a huge chunk of his heart." The Raitei countered. "Ban-chan's second choice will probably be for us to survive at his expense," Ginji said. "We can't let Ban-chan win Raitei, one of use must make the choice. Ban-chan cannot carry another burden like this." Ginji no longer Chibi his brown eyes gleamed in determination. The Raitei nodded in total agreement Ban would not win, and the two raced off.

The race was more of an obstacle course then a pure race. They dodged falling rocks, out-ran fading streets, scrambled though mazes and crawled through debris, Ban cursing under his breathe the whole way through, knowing some how Ginji's demented imagination was to blame. The three emerged at almost the same time, Ban as he had ran first only slightly ahead. As the three flat out raced each other, there were grins on their faces, the were all enjoying it. The ran up a spiraling freestanding staircase that had pitch black nothingness around them.

Ginji went slightly red as Ban glared at him, Ban knew it had been a mistake letting Ginji play Kingdom Hearts that much.

Then they saw the finish, on top of a spiraling staircase, were 5 scrolls. They knew instinctively that when a winner was declared 2 scrolls representing the others second choices would disappear, leaving 3 scrolls for the winner to choose from. The race became serious and Ban missed a look of grim agreement between Ginji and the Raitei.

Ban turned as he felt Ginji's hand on his shoulder pulling him off balance, and the Raitei blasted the stairs beneath Ban's feet. Sapphire eyes widened in shock as he tumbled into empty space. "Sorry Ban-chan" Ginji yelled out, "This is our burden not yours."

The two continued knowing that Ban would have landed on his feet behind them. The two matched each other step of step, they were one, and exactly matched. Each wanted to win to save the other and they raced up the stairs at the speed of lightning.

The first to reach, was both. They had not managed to outrun each other by a millisecond. Both hands froze over the dome encasing the scrolls. The first hand to touch would be the hand of the one most likely to disappear. Each was determined they would be first, that they would sacrifice themselves. They stared at each other, one would have to conceded else they would both touch together risking the default option. No words were needed between the two, they each radiating unwavering determination to save what they considered the more important parts of themselves.

Crash!! Ginji and Raitei both fell back hitting the floor, victims of a butterfly kick. An infuriated Ban stood over them, "Idiots like you two almost don't deserve to live." He fumed. "What the fuck are you hesitating about?"

"No Ban-chan, let us make the choice, please, neither one of us want you to have be put in a position to make your second option a possibility." Ginji said tears filling his eyes.

"You blazing idiot. What second choice? How many times do I have to tell you Ginji, fuck destiny! We make our own future as much as possible. I bowed to one that made the fucking clown king, and I will never bow to another whim of destiny. Never!

The two of you are combining and we are leaving; that is the ONLY outcome I acknowledge. There is NO second choice that I will EVER fucking acknowledge!!" Ban yelled in frustration, his hand slammed through the dome. Immediately 4 scrolls disappeared leaving only one remaining. Ban's hand closed around it and the world dissolved.

They were standing in a room, with a huge soft fur carpet, in front of a warm fire. The room was empty other then for that and a door that was locked for the moment. Ban's eyebrow rose.

Ginji and Raitei spoke in a eerie chorus "We can combine now Ban/Ban-chan, but we need to combine physically. There is a gap between us that the two of us cannot bridge. You are our bridge to each other, you connect us like no other. We have no right to ask more from you than we have already. But we must ask, will you be our Bridge to each other again Ban/Ban-chan, will you connect us." Ginji and Raitei walked up to the Jagan Master who was standing rather wearily in the middle of the throw rug.

"What exactly do you mean. Stay back you two." Ban said with a strain in his voice.

"Hush Ban-chan!" Ginji said with a smile, "You know what we mean… we need to have you together.. a Ban-chan sandwich if you may." Ginji said stroking his best friends face.

"Or may not…Ginji – you and me… Gin we don't want each other like that remember." Ban said weakly, the Raitei stood waiting silently.

"I said that rather foolishly a long time ago. Ban-chan you more than anyone should know the power of dreams, I have dreamed of you, of your feel, your taste, your touch. How could I not want to make it a reality at least once in my life." Ginji said sweetly as he slipped his arms around Ban's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Ginji pressed a kiss on the usually abused right shoulder and trailed kisses up Ban's neck. Ban stood unmoving except for a slight trembling of his muscles. The Raitei watched.

"Ban-chan" Ginji breathed hotly into the Jagan user's ear. "Let me take you Ban-chan, connect us, bridge the gap between my two halves and love me Ban-chan. Love me, please and let me love you." Ginji clasped Ban's face, and kissed his partner. His tongue stroked and played with Ban's enticing, and full of life and promise. From stillness to movement Ban's hands convulsed and went around Ginji, not a sliver of space between the two as the explored and worshiped each other thoroughly.

The kiss broke apart, and Ginji once again kissed the column of Ban's neck, feeling the electricity in the air mount, Ginji moved behind Ban, never breaking contact. His arms encircled his partner and he drew Ban down, Ginji sat on the Carpet and cradled Ban between his thighs. His long fingers explored Ban's chest and torso, as he nipped and licked at the sensitive line areas on Ban's neck. He gestured to Raitei to join in. "Ban has no magic here but as long as I am touching Ban-chan as well, your electricity will not hurt him." Ginji assured as Ban reached out one hand to the Raitei, his other bending back above his head buried in Ginji's hair.

The Raitei came slowly and clasped Ban's hand, and Ban drew him in. Ginji and Raitei proceeded to not have sex but to make love to their beloved partner, claiming him in every way possible.

Ginji slowly removed the Jagan users clothes as Ban and Raitei shared a long and tender kiss. Ban was the only being the Raitei would submit to, and Ban could accept Ginji in any means or form, because well because he was Ginji.

Once Ban was naked Ginji urged Ban to his feet as he removed his own clothes, Ban stood docile between the two halves that made the individual most dear to Ban in the world. Raitei kissed Ban deeply lip to lip while Ginji explored Ban's neck.

The two in unison, began licking and kissing their way down the Jagan master. Raitei bringing Ban's nipples to hard life. Ginji's one hand circled around to pinch and prepare the other one for Raitei's lips, Ginji led one of Ban's hand's to rest on the Raitei and pulled the other behind to touch in. "Keep each hand on us Ban-chan." Ginji said as the position unbalanced Ban a little. One of Ginji's hand slid down and touched Ban's hidden bud, and Ban gasped as Ginji delicately scratched the sensitive puckered surface and massaged the strong cheek muscles. "Trust us Ban-chan, just accept what we have to give." Ginji said as Ban trembled in reaction.

Ban stood trembling and moaning as the two made a meandering journey down his body. Precum weeped out and Ban's back muscles spasmed in anticipation.

The Raitei hooked one of Ban's legs over his shoulder to give Ginji better access, and the two assaulted the most sensual of Ban's organs. Ginji's tongue plunging in and ringed the sensitive bud, the firm appendage slipping in and out tantalizing and lubricating the gaping orifice. Raitei seeing how ready Ban was swallowed Ban whole. Wordless the two moving in exquisite counterpoints to each other set about to shatter the Jagan User's control. Plundering and sucking in a complicated rhythm, Ban could only shudder in response, sweat dripping from his lean frame. Both persisted in their actions until Ban was panting and pleading for release, tongues swirled finding the most areas toying and plundering until Ban melted, the strength drained form his muscles, and Ban with his hands buried in the hair of both, was held upright only by their actions. Unsatisfied with that, with perfect timing both released electrical charges though their tongues, and Ban howled, pleasure consumed him, he hyper extended, lightning dancing before his eyes. He collapsed in pleasure.

Any thought Ban had was driven out by the two, his defenses shattered as they demanded his response and showed no mercy in bringing him to pleasure over and over. Finally when Ban's whole being was hypersensitive to desire, Ginji sat and lowered Ban's hips slowly on himself. Lubricated by cum and saliva, his channel well prepared from when both Ginji and Raitei had worked two fingers each deep inside him, allowed Ginji in with little resistance. Ban gasped with the pleasure of penetration from Ginji.

Once he was deep in his partner and was surrounded By Ban's warmth, he spread Ban's knees to allow the Raitei better access. Kissing Ban, Raitei lowered himself on Ban's waiting member. Working it deep into himself, loving the feel of Ban inside him, Ban's long fingers closed around the straining member between them. The three moved in a sensual dance, the pleasure building, the sounds of pleasure filled the air. The musky scent of sex enveloped them. The pleasure and pressure built until the 3 came together in a crescendo of orgasm. Ban screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as lightning struck him twice.

When he finally came back to his senses, two people remained in the room. Ban cuddled the figure resting beside him, and to Ban's relief, dual colored eyes looked back at him. Ginji grinned happily. "You're the best medicine Ban-chan." The energy of the Raitei pulsing in agreement as it slowly returned to its place of rest in Ginji.

Dressed and ready the GetBackers prepared to step back in the real world, a frown of concern crossed Ban's face. Ginji caught the look and smiled. "Its ok Ban-chan, things for the most part have not changed, you and Akabane-san are special, you and Raitei and me are special too. Nothing will change except now when the Raitei wants time with you I absolutely refuse to go to sleep." Ginji grinned, Ban smiled weakly back and the two crossed the barrier.

--tbc-


End file.
